Untitled ShizNat 4
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: Another one of my Untitled ShizNat stories. NOT related to/a continuation of Untitled ShizNat 3...an AU-ish ShizNat college romance...has the potential to become pretty lengthy/not. Rating may/may not change...Please read?
1. Chapter 1

Natsuki groaned as she turned over onto her side. _Ugh….what a terrible dream…_ Her eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly in succession in an attempt to familiarize herself with her room.

She reached out for her cell phone, dragging the phone by way of tugging on its charger. She fumbled with the phone, checking the time.

9:54AM.

She loosened her grip on the green phone, lazily letting it lie where it lay on the bed. _I….really do NOT want to get up…._ She thought as she grumbled incoherently about her fading dream. Natsuki couldn't place her finger on it, but somehow she was feeling very irritated…yet, at the same time, very lonely.

Hmph. Not that SHE'D admit it.

Natsuki opened her emerald green eyes, peering from behind her dark blue down covers sideways at the rest of her room.

She sighed in resignation, closing her eyes.

_She imagined a body next to her, soft sounds of a woman breathing in undisturbed slumber, completely at ease and relaxed. She imagined the woman's body warmth up against her, slender arms gently yet securely snaked over her waist, their legs comfortably tangled together as if they were meant to be together, the woman's warm breath tickling her neck as she dreamt of her…_

Natsuki pulled her covers in tighter as frustration as the thought paused. _I…want a girlfriend….huh…Guess that confirms it…_

She blushed as enticing thoughts drifted into her mind.

_The woman, somehow noticing that her beloved Natsuki had slipped from beside her, would turn over, unconsciously reaching out and hugging her love closer to herself. She would nuzzle her Natsuki's neck having picked up her scent, tangle her leg between Natsuki's, bending her knee slightly until she felt the warmth of the woman beside her, sigh contentedly and sleepily whisper in a sleepy-seductive voice "Ohayou….watashi no Na-tsu-kiii~…." _

_Tensing as she stretched, Natsuki would stiffen as the woman squeezed her Natsuki, pressure increasing where the sleeping woman was already pressed up against, remaining unmoving for long after the woman had relaxed, sighing deeply and stirring in her sleep. _

Her eyes snapped open. _Oh great…now I'm imagining things in delusion…._

Natsuki sighed once again. _I wasn't able to stop them…huh…dammit…_ she cursed inwardly as the thoughts she'd continually blocked from her stream of conscious thought surfaced with a vengeance.

She turned onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. _I guess…I really want a relationship…I can't believe I let that slip…! Argh…_

Her mind wandered to a few months prior, when it had slipped in a conversation with Mai.

Sure, it had been a few months since that conversation, but that didn't mean the thought hadn't resurfaced occasionally.

She turned her head to the side, emerald eyes slowly opening. _I need to stop thinking about this…_ She lazily threw back her dark blue down blanket, letting her upper body acclimate to the cooler temperature of the room.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, slowly getting up. Yawning as she stretched, she padded over to the bathroom, taking care of the whole waking-up business. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

_I need to go sketching._

She downed a class of warm milk before donning her sweats, jacket, scarf, earmuffs, and gloves. She slung a small collapsible rectangular sketching chair and grabbed her sketchbook, tossing it into her bag before heading out to her backyard.

It wasn't exactly _her_ backyard; it just happened that her backyard connected to her to Wonderland Lake **[1]**. Natsuki couldn't she say she disliked the view of the foothills and lake in the summer, but something about it in the middle of winter, with the faded yellows, browns, striking whites and stark blacks, dark blue-grey waters that really tickled her fancy.

She walked around to the path of the park, stopping to sketch wherever she felt like. It was chilly, slightly windy, and overcast as she set up her small chair. She smiled. _Perfect sketching weather_. She sniffled, nose and cheeks reddening slightly as she took out her sketchpad.

She reluctantly took off the top part of her convertible grey-knit glove-mittens, exposing her pale, slender fingers to the elements.

The wind tossed her dark blue hair around as she took a moment to scrutinize her view. It was a point not too far down the path, an early region overlooking the contemplative overcast lake, at a point where the loop for the few walking paths merged into one dirt path. The loose wooden fence would fall near on the bottom of the page as Natsuki was on the upper of the three paths. She could see a patch of yellowed withered cattails not too far from the shore; the lake, narrowing then opening up further in the distance; the foothills, white speckled with the dark blacks of trees, patches of grass in the center, black trees speckled with white patches of snow on the left ridges.

She grinned. _Perfect_. She sat down, flipping open to a blank page. She steadied her graphite pencil, lightly sketching out the mountains at the top of the page. She swiftly yet gracefully sketched the poles of the wooden fence, smooth curves of the lake, crude outlines of the dirt paths.

The cold assaulted her fingers, her nose, blew her hair in different directions, but Natsuki didn't care. She nonchalantly sniffled as she relaxedly continued sketching.

She felt better as she sketched in scattered tufts of yellow grasses along the edge of the lake, along the path, near the wooden fence. Thoughts of wanting a relationship seemed to dissipate with the blowing of the cold wind, leaving her sole focus on her sketching.

. . .

Natsuki smiled with satisfaction as she gingerly closed her sketchbook. _That's a good one._ She smiled, tossing her pencil into the bottom of her bag and picking up and folding up her small rectangular chair.

She slung the chair over her shoulder, taking a moment to pull out her cell phone and checking the time.

11:19AM.

Natsuki shoved the green phone back into her pocket, taking a moment to think. _Hmmm…do I want to head back and maybe eat or do I want to keep going…_

She pulled the glove part back over her slightly reddened fingers, snow crunching slightly as she shifted her weight. She looked up at the overcast sky.

"I guess…I'll keep going for now…" She absentmindedly voiced, breath coming out in small puffs of transient clouds.

Natsuki looked contemplatively upon the scenery as she crunched along the path, the parts of her midnight blue hair not secured by her scarf whipped around by the cold wind.

* * *

><p>AN:

[1] – yes, this is an actual place! I went a few days ago and it was really beautiful! I took a picture of the sketch Natsuki draws – it's breathtakingly beautiful- at least I thought so. Too bad I can't upload the picture somehow on here since I'm not sure my word descriptions do it justice! This place is located in Boulder!

My muse dropped this thought off this morning actually (ahaha….yeah). I thought it could make a nice ShizNat in coordination with somewhere I went a few days ago so here it is! I think there'll be at least a second chapter where Shizuru comes in, but I haven't exactly decided how that's going to happen…(-_-;;; hmmm…) Well we'll see if my muse decides to enlighten me with any ideas...Looking back I pretty much just spent an hour and a half cranking this out...-_-;;;; ...oh well.

YH


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:…I…forgot to put this in the first chapter…-_-;;;;;;; Well, here it is: I don't own Mai Hime/Mai Otome…

* * *

><p>Natsuki stopped to sketch the overcast lake scenery a few times as she contentedly walked along the snow-dirt path around the lake, near the edge of the foothills, even stopping to sketch the view down a street that broke away from the park for a short stretch of sidewalk (though admittedly she spent less time sketching the houses lining the sides of her sketch).<p>

She walked along the concrete path, taking special care to pay attention to and avoid the wet patches of water that had frozen into ice. She attentively stared at the stretch of sidewalk that sloped downwards around the small children's playground, warily eyeing the dully glistening patch of white-grey ice that _just happened_ to cover the steeper part of the gently sloping path.

Her grip tightened slightly on the chair and bad slung over her shoulder, being careful to step onto the snow-covered grass around the ice patch. She hastily made her way back onto clean sidewalk, grip loosening as she had safely avoided incident.

She threw a quick glance back at the children's park and the surrounding area, turning back around in the absence of any sketch-worthy material, when…she saw a flash of dark purple against the washed-out white.

…_Huh!_

Natsuki whipped her head back around, eyes peering at the location where she thought she'd seen the flash of dark purple. The wind abated. No purple.

…_My…_she looked around again_…imagination…?_

A gust of wind blew her midnight blue hair into her face, temporarily obscuring her vision. She squinted, fumbling to tame her rebellious hair.

"!"

With a soft _whump!_ a dark purple scarf caught itself on Natsuki's face. The faint trace of lavender clinging to the violet scarf tickled her nose.

_Okay; guess I wasn't imagining things…_

She removed the scarf as the wind withdrew with a sigh. Natsuki looked around for the owner of the lavender scarf. She held the scarf loosely yet securely in her mitten-covered hand, throwing glances left and right, tilting her head slightly downwards to look at it.

"…So…who do you belong to…?"

The scarf didn't answer. _…Didn't think so._

Natsuki looked in the direction she thought the scarf had come from, her attention drawn to the small playground. She walked over purposefully, checking for footprints in the snow and glancing inside the partially obscured structures.

She glanced at the interior of a small covered-yet-open shelter, poking her head inside to get a closer look.

Sure enough, there was a person resting inside. _Well at least I can return this now…_The person did not stir.

Thinking the person hadn't heard her crunching around on the snow-covered rocks or the audible breaths that had been escaping her scarf, Natsuki cleared her throat.

"…A-Ano…." **[1] **Natsuki heard her voice ring in her ears.

No reply. "…"

"Excuse me...miss?" Natsuki inquired more boldly as she stepped underneath the covering, discovering that this person was a woman. Still no response.

_Okay… …_

She stepped closer, shifting the weight of her stuff in the hopes of at least warning the woman of her presence if not rousing her in some fashion.

She stood directly in front of the woman, a few feet away. "Hello…miss?" Natsuki was no longer an arm's length away; in fact, she could touch the woman's shoulder if she reached out to it.

She bent over to look at the woman's face. _Wow….she's pretty attractive…_ Tawny, honey-brown wavy hair framed a fair complexion, the woman's eyes closed, lips betraying nothing but the small puffs of air the woman exhaled as she breathed out.

Natsuki was starting to get worried. _I mean, wouldn't one usually notice the absence of their scarf? Or give some kind of response… _

She leaned closer, removing the mitten part of her gloves exposing her fingers. "…Chotto gomene…" **[2] **She gently placed her fingers on the woman's cheek.

Natsuki withdrew her hand, face overwritten by concern. _That's __not__ good…! _Natsuki yanked her mittens off, unslinging the chair and the bag with her sketching materials from her shoulder. She stuffed the purple scarf into her bag, untying her own from her neck and gingerly fastening it around the unconscious woman. She took off her earmuffs and placed them onto the woman's red ears.

She hastily gathered her things, slinging them over one shoulder once again. She turned to the woman, a gentle blush gracing her cheeks as she bent down to scoop up the young woman in her arms. "…Gomene…" **[3] **She stood up slowly, one arm supporting the woman's back, the other securely underneath her knees, legs dangling slightly, head gently thrown back.

Natsuki frowned as she saw the woman's neck in such an uncomfortable position. She shifted the woman's body in an attempt to get the woman's head in a better orientation. It ended up rolling the woman's head onto her shoulder, the warmth of the woman's fever emanating through her jacket.

Satisfied that the woman was reasonably comfortable and secure, Natsuki hurriedly walked back towards her house, making a mental checklist of what she needed to do the minute she got back.

She furrowed her brow, willing her legs to go faster as the worry started to set in. _First thing's a bath, change of clothes, then after I tuck her in, maybe some hot milk tea; oh, I should probably turn up the thermostat too…_Nothing save the sound of her shoes moving purposefully towards her destination betrayed any sign of the turmoil of thoughts raging inside Natsuki's head.

* * *

><p>TN: **[1]** Excuse me; **[2]** Excuse me for a little bit (like sorry I'm invading your personal space); **[3]** A familiar (as in not formal) way of saying 'I'm sorry'

Pretty much I thought the different ways of saying "I'm sorry" in some fashion would be more interesting…?

A/N: Chapter 2 is out! I cranked this one after class today…yeah…I was happy to be in the company of my muse…she always helps me through the day! So Shizuru is now officially in the story…kind of. Sorry! My muse sort of led me to this plot development. But I guess now it's for sure going to be more than two chapters…so yay? I've actually been thinking A LOT about how I could extend this fic if my muse so pleases…and there are A LOT of ways indeed…

Thanks for everyone that took the time to read the first chapter, my other Untitled ShizNat story, and/or decided to drop me a review! I really appreciate it! I enjoy reading them!

I don't know when the next chapter will pop up (as this super-fast update is a rarity…) but thank you for your continued support!

-YH


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

><p>A muffled, unfamiliar voice. <em>"….A-Ano…."<em> The cold sensation of an unfamiliar touch. _"….Chotto gomene…"_

Shizuru's mind whirred distractedly, lazily processing the sensory information slowly making itself known to her.

She tried to gather her focus in an attempt to piece together the situation, but nothing happened. _…A…person…I'm guessing….?_

The wisp of thought faded, leaving Shizuru to distractedly puzzle the situation in bits and pieces.

She felt the warmth of a scarf around her neck, the fuzzy soft linings of earmuffs on her cold ears. _Did I….have a scarf on earlier…? _The lingering scent of cherry blossoms filled her senses as she breathed in. She thought for a minute. _…This is….a woman's scent, isn't it…Kirai ja nai…_**[1]**

"…Gomene…"

Shizuru faintly registered the softly spoken words as she felt her body being lifted from whatever she had been sitting on. She felt strong yet gentle arms gingerly make their way beneath her knees and behind her back, the slight pressure indicating that the woman had firmly grabbed onto her.

Powerless to will her muscles to move, Shizuru simply mentally steadied herself for the jerk as the woman lifted her up.

She felt a slight jolt, but she didn't feel the awkward snap of her neck, as she had expected. She felt her head come to rest on something soft.

_Her shoulder…I'm guessing…it's nice and warm…_Shizuru thought contentedly as she let her consciousness slip, the corners of her mouth upturned ever so slightly in a smile, though it went unnoticed by the girl holding her, hidden underneath the cherry-blossom scented scarf.

Natsuki shivered in the cold, quickening her pace as her house (rather the back of it) came into view. She gently shoved the small gate open with her foot, softly kicking it closed behind her, taking care not to disturb the woman in her arms. She briskly walked across the stepping-stone path to her deck, strenuously pulling the sliding door slightly with her restrained left hand before wedging a free portion of her shoulder into the crack and pushing the door aside.

She sighed in relief as she felt a wall of warm air hit her as she stepped inside. She scuffed out of her shoes, leaving them at the tiled entrance to her deck, scuffing into her fuzzy slippers, woman still in her hands.

A gust of cold wind reminded Natsuki that the door was still open. "Uwah….that's cold...!" She shivered. She walked over to her couch, gently laying the woman so that she was lying down across it. After carefully removing her hands from underneath her and softly tossing her bag and chair into a nearby loveseat, Natsuki quickly walked over and slid the sliding door shut, locking it.

Temporarily covering the woman on her couch with the blanket (that she'd previously left on the couch), Natsuki took off her jacket and gloves, draping them over a chair. She walked over and turned the thermostat up a few degrees, quickly striding over to her room to clear her bed.

She threw back her dark blue covers, pausing to think about what she was doing. _Well, even though I said a bath…_she glanced in the direction of her unconscious guest_…I don't think that's such a good idea…though I should probably get her out of those cold clothes…_She stepped over to the storage closet.

"Okay, so a towel…." She froze with the towel in her hands.

_Which means….! _ Natsuki reached a hand out to the wall to steady herself. "…Oh boy…"

A mad blush raged across her face. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Haaaa…..not like that means anything, Kuga…" She let her head fall against the wall. "…Of course that nothing will happen, what are you expecting Kuga… you need to pull yourself together…" She closed her emerald eyes in concentration.

_Daijobu, daijobu, watashi wa daijobu…shikari shinai to….daijobu._**[2]**

"Yeah, you're okay." She opened her eyes again, turning her attention be occupied to the woman resting on her couch.

Natsuki set the towel next to her bed, quietly walking over to the living room. She checked on the woman, crouching down and bending over to confirm the breaths that were steadily coming from the woman's mouth.

Relieved when small puffs of warm air gently hit her ear, Natsuki withdrew, still crouching on her knees. "Chotto shitsure…" **[3]** Natsuki mumbled as she wriggled her arms once again behind the woman's back and underneath her knees and lifted her into the air.

Natsuki gently laid the woman onto her bed, making sure the woman looked somewhat comfortable. She took a deep breath; a blush threatening to creep onto her face should the woman on her bed crack open her eyes.

The woman did not stir.

Natsuki took another deep breath, letting her mind become overtaken with thoughts of concern, worry.

"…I'll try to be as gentle as possible…" Natsuki whispered softly to the unconscious occupant. _Please don't hate me when you wake up…_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so clarification: yes, I realize that last spoken line is a bit …iffy BUT the Natsuki I pictured as I'm writing this is PURE (at this point at least…harhar….-_-;;;) My muse, as I wrote this, suggested an interesting plot twist with said line for subsequent chapters (and the possibilities seem endless!) but this is what my muse granted to me today.

T/N: [1] Something along the lines of "I don't hate it" or "I don't dislike it"; It's used in a situation where you don't know much about something/someone, but you seem to have an inkling towards liking it/them. Maybe a better way of putting it is "I'm not opposed to it." I like the mix between the three phrases in translation from the Japanese

[2] Means "I'm okay" repeated a few times then "I need to pull myself together/I need to get my act together, etc" Natsuki says it as a sort of mantra.

[3] "Please excuse me for a second" refers specifically to Natsuki picking Shizuru up again.

MORE A/N: I'm getting so many reviews, I'm so happy! Thank you to all of you that dropped me a review! It helps my muse! Thanks for your support! My muse and I will try our best to bring you more ShizNat very soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

><p>"…<em>I'll try to be gentle…." <em>The phrase tickled Shizuru's ears in a flicker of consciousness. She puzzled the phrase, getting the sense that she was on something soft, presumably a bed or couch of some sort.

…

_Ara…Sore wa nandarou na…_**[1] **

…

Yet the thought fizzled out as soon as it had come, Shizuru too tired to determine exactly what that phrase meant.

_But…it's a warm and fuzzy feeling…_ Shizuru thought contentedly, sensing (or at least she thought she did) no ill intentions from the woman that had carried her somewhere warm.

Natsuki scrutinized the layers of clothing the woman had, trying to devise a plan of action of tactfully removing them while minimizing the woman's discomfort (and the possibility that she would rouse the woman in the process).

Emerald green eyes glanced up and down the woman's body. _Hmm…a jacket, boots; she's wearing a dress…in winter…? Leggings…_She decided not to think about that for the moment. She took a deep breath.

She leaned over the woman's face, gently moving the tawny honey-brown hair out of the way so it wouldn't get caught. A few strands of Natsuki's midnight blue hair fell onto the woman's flushed face.

"…Why….were you out there in the cold…." She murmured quietly, fingertips gently cooling the woman's warm cheek.

Natsuki waited tersely for a reply, the calm and steady breaths of the woman her only response. _Watashi…baka mitai…_**[2]** Natsuki scoffed to herself. She stood back up, heart pounding as she gingerly placed her fingers on a button of the woman's black pea jacket.

She glanced over at the woman. No response.

…

She sighed. _Get a hold of yourself Kuga! _ She gingerly unfastened the top button and the next button, steadily working her way down the woman's jacket. All buttons successfully unbuttoned, Natsuki stood up, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

She stared blankly at the unbuttoned coat on the woman. _Now how do I get that off of you…?_

"….Ah." Natsuki let out yet another big sigh. She banished the thought.

_I guess…helping her to a sitting position would help…_

She eased her weight onto the edge of the bed, leaning over to scoop the woman up to a supported sitting position, the woman's upper body supporting itself on Natsuki's counterpart. She rested the woman's head on her shoulder so that the woman's chin fell onto Natsuki's shoulder, her arms limply lying next to her.

_Her face is really close…_ Natsuki thought as she started to gently pull the woman's arm out of the arm of the jacket, tugging on the cuff to wiggle the woman's hand through.

After much of a struggle, Natsuki managed to separate one of the woman's arms from her jacket without having roused the woman in any fashion. Natsuki took a breath and started on the other arm, reaching over with her right hand to tug on the cuff of the woman's left sleeve. She slowly pulled it at an angle towards her, feeling it free up as the woman's arm gave no resistance.

Both arms de-sleeved, Natsuki carefully peeled the jacket off of the woman, making a mental note to hang the jacket up to dry after she had finished changing the her clothes.

A blush broke out as she pulled the woman out of her sweater…revealing the creamy skin underneath. _WOW…._Natsuki felt the blood rush to her face.

She averted her gaze as she brought the sweater higher up, revealing a lacy black bra. _She…has good taste in lingerie…_Natsuki absentmindedly thought to herself as she eased the sweater over the woman's arms and head.

She tossed the sweater aside, making a mental note to wash it later. She froze as she felt the woman's warm skin more clearly through her own clothes. Her blush intensified.

_Oh my god…._Natsuki thought as her heart pounded loudly in her chest. _Ba-thump! Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

Natsuki shakily took a deep breath, grabbing the light blue large cotton long-sleeved shirt she'd grabbed from her dresser. She'd figured that the large one would be more comfortable and easier to work the woman into.

Natsuki carefully worked the woman's arms through the loose long sleeves of the shirt before guiding the woman's head through the top of the shirt, letting the shirt settle onto the woman's body, lightly tugging in places that needed it.

Somewhat satisfied, Natsuki leaned into the bed to gently lay the woman back down. Hovering over the woman, Natsuki stayed still as she gazed down at the sleeping woman. _She really is pretty up close huh….._

Natsuki withdrew, hanging up the coat and tossing the sweater into her laundry basket. She walked back over to the woman, gently tugging off her boots. She was relieved to find that they easily relented, and she placed them over by her own.

She rummaged through her dresser for a pair of pants, settling for her fuzzy high school sweats, also in a slightly larger size. _I hope she doesn't mind these…Do you?_ Natsuki threw a questioning glance at the woman.

"…"

Garnering no response, Natsuki simply grabbed the sweats and walked back over to the woman, quickly and mindlessly yet with enough attention to unzip the woman's skirt and pull it off. She slipped the woman's clothed legs (Natsuki decided against trying to take the leggings off) into the sweat pants one pant leg at a time; she duly noted the slender yet toned legs as she worked.

Natsuki sighed in relief as she pulled the waistband of the sweats up to the woman's hips. She stood up to stretch for a moment before bending over to pull her dark blue comforter over the woman.

She took a moment to check her work. Satisfied, Natsuki tossed the skirt into the laundry basket, throwing in some of her own stray clothes before picking it up and walking around the corner to the laundry machine, where she proceeded to wash the clothes.

"So after this I should make something hot for her to drink when she wakes up…" Natsuki mumbled absentmindedly to herself as she threw her clothes into the washer.

"Hmmm…." Natsuki frowned in contemplation after pushing the button the start the cycle. "…Tea…perhaps…? Some hot peach tea with honey sounds pretty good right now…I guess I'll go with that for now…" She smiled to herself as she walked over to the kitchen to boil some water. _Hmm…maybe some soup too…? That reminds me, I haven't really eaten anything yet today huh…_ Natsuki hummed to herself as she walked past her room to the kitchen, soft husky voice not going unnoticed by her room's occupant.

…_Ee koe ya na…_**[3]**

* * *

><p>TN: [1] it appears! Shizuru's Kyoto-ben! Ara = my; as in "My, my, I wonder what that is/what that means"

[2] "I'm like an idiot"

[3] My attempt as Kyoto-ben… means "That's a nice voice" or nice-sounding voice

A/N: …wow…that took me a while…o.o I realize it may seem a bit dragged out; I'm sorry! This week is the week before the dreaded weeks of MIDTERMS….By the way THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :D They helped me through the week and through this chapter! I'm really thankful for all the feedback! Domo Arigatou! My muse is very thankful also! The next update may or may not be a bit slower (as in there may be not be one next week…I'm sorry!) due to midterms for the next two weeks…*sigh* but really thank you so much for all of your support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-YH


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

><p>Natsuki stared blankly into the stove as the water for both the tea and soup started heating up. Her mind thought of nothing as she stood almost frozen in front of the stove, one hand resting gently on the box of peach tea.<p>

Natsuki blinked as steam began to drift into her field of vision, the low whistle of the tea kettle bringing her back into thought. She deftly turned the burner for the tea kettle off, letting it cool temporarily while she poured the can of chicken noodle soup into the pot, sprinkling in some salt and pepper for flavor. She stirred the seasonings in and took a taste.

_Hmm...It's good_. Natsuki smiled in satisfaction as she let the soup simmer. She turned her attention back to the tea she'd been making, reaching over into a side cabinet to fetch two mugs for the tea.

She placed a pouch of tea into the bottom of each mug and poured the hot water into them, breathing in the pleasant peachy fragrance of the tea as the flavor steeped through.

Having finished filling both cups, she walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a small bottle of honey. Natsuki paused as she thought of her next plan of action. _She probably won't want both the tea and soup at the same time, huh…_She grabbed a spoon from the drawer._ Well…I guess we could start with the tea then see how she feels after that…Hmm...that sounds good I guess…_She resolved to leave the soup simmering on low.

She squeezed some honey into her own mug, dropping the spoon in so she could carry both in one hand. She grabbed the other mug in her left hand, honey peeking out from the pocket of her sweats. She quietly padded over to her room, placing both cups and the bottle of honey onto the small table next to her bed.

She cast a glance towards her bed's sleeping occupant before briskly exiting the room to put the laundry into the dryer. She walked back to her room, kneeling down next to her bed to get a closer look at the woman.

She gingerly placed her hand on the woman's forehead after having placed it on her own. A warm sensation caressed her hand. Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed slightly as the thought. _Hmm…well it's a little warmer than mine, but then again I'm not exactly the best measure of these things…_

Shizuru felt a cool sensation on her forehead, a gentle, hesitant touch checking her temperature. _What a pleasant feeling…._

Her eyes fluttered open.

Natsuki stiffened, sensing that the woman whose temperature she'd been checking was waking up. She hesitantly yet deftly removed her trembling hand, heat pounding though she was willing herself to stay calm.

She sat in a rigid seiza **[1]** position, waiting attentively for the woman to fully open her eyes and turn to face her.

Shizuru's eyes blinked a few times slowly as she roused herself awake. _An unfamiliar ceiling…_she shifted slightly underneath the comforter._ Unfamiliar clothes...but they're comfy…_She breathed in calmly._ An unfamiliar scent…_she breathed in deeply and slowly let it out…_But it's not a bad one…_She lazily turned her head to the side, noticing first the steam from the tea mugs. _Ee kaori dosu na _**[2]**…

Natsuki didn't miss the glance towards the aforementioned tea. _You can do this, Natsuki! Just ask her if she wants the tea, actually no; __**offer**__** her the tea**__- that's why you made it right? Uuuugh…._. Natsuki's heart pounded wildly in her chest as she mustered her voice. _Ba-thump! Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

Natsuki gingerly reached over for the mugs, hand entering the woman's field of vision.

"A-Ano….hachimitsu…." **[3] **Natsuki's husky voice softly trailed off as she turned to face the woman.

_Crimson red eyes…_Natsuki froze as she locked gazes with a pair of beautiful deep burgundy red eyes that seemed to suck her in and lock her within their bottomless depths.

Shizuru paused as she locked gazes with a pair of bright emerald green eyes, a green that seemed to gaze into the deepest depths of her entire being.

"_What pretty eyes…"_

It took Shizuru a moment to register what the soft husky voice had been saying to her. _Ah, honey…_ She smiled politely. "Seyanaa, hachimitsu itadakimasu." **[4]**

_WOAH...Kyoto-ben. _Natsuki was taken slightly aback by the woman's voice. She couldn't believe how attracted she found herself to that voice. She found the woman looking at her somewhat curiously as she pondered the notion.

Natsuki couldn't help but blush a little, feeling a bit embarrassed and suddenly self-conscious. She broke her gaze. _Ara, what a cute blush._ Shizuru thought as she turned her body to face Natsuki.

"A-Ah…I'll put some in for you then" Natsuki mumbled, hands trembling slightly as she squeezed some honey into the other mug.

Shizuru felt much better, though she still felt a little light-headed. She rustled the sheets as she attempted to maneuver herself into an upright sitting position.

Natsuki, noticing this, quickly capped the honey and rushed to assist Shizuru, helping her to prop herself up behind one of her pillows. She gingerly released Shizuru into the support of her pillows, blush and embarrassment forgotten at the moment.

_How cute~!_ The inner fan girl within Shizuru squealed in delight. She smiled. "Ookini." **[5]**

Natsuki, mind having caught up with what she just did, blushed slightly as she turned back to the tea, stirring each mug to dissolve the honey. "It's nothing…"

Her heart was racing as she stirred the honey. _Calm down Kuga! Why is my heart pounding so hard? All she said was 'Thank you' and now your heart is racing? BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

Thoughts raged in Natsuki's mind as she seemingly calm stirred the honey. She sampled a spoonful from the first cup, pondering its taste before offering it to her guest. "D-Dozo" **[6]**.

"Arigatou." Shizuru smiled as she accepted the steaming mug. She closed her eyes as she allowed the smell of the fragrant tea to fill her senses. "It smells wonderful…" She sighed contentedly as she brought the mug to her lips.

Natsuki smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Natsuki proceeded to stir her own mug of tea, holding the spoon to the side as she also took a sip.

"I recently found this flavor and really liked it, so I hoped it wouldn't disagree too much with you…" Natsuki softly commented as she took another sip.

Shizuru couldn't help but thinking that the girl sitting in front of her was really cute. Sure, she was beautiful from what she could tell, long midnight blue hair, pale skin, and what she suspected to be very toned muscles hiding underneath her sweatpants and loose-fitting shirt, but she was also very…cute, she decided.

"Homani, ookini" **[7]** Shizuru smiled gently, half-hoping to elicit a blush.

And she did.

* * *

><p>TN: [1] seiza- basically sitting on your knees with your butt sitting on your feet; it can get pretty uncomfortable on hard floors or for extended periods of time (I've done it before)

[2] 'that's a nice smell/aroma' – referring to the aroma of the country peach tea (btw, side note: it is an actual tea that I found recently that's delicious!)

[3]Literally: "Umm..honey…" but more fluidly interpreted as "Would you like honey" Natsuki, of course, trails off before finishing the statement, but this is what she means.

[4] Kyoto-ben; literally "you're right, I'll have honey" but more fluid translation: "Honey sounds good to me too/I wouldn't mind honey either"

[5] Kyoto-ben for 'Thank you'

[6] 'Here you go' like 'Please try it' or 'Here's your order/tea' in this case

[7] Kyoto-ben for 'Thank you very much'

A/N: I realize this is later than usual…I'm sorry! Midterms are (safely?) over; maybe not safely but anyways they're over! I ended up traveling, so I'm typing this in a different state than I usually am! I had to travel 12 hours from one state to the current state of ME on Sunday, so that's why I wasn't able to update. Speaking of flying, I've realized that I can't do airplanes very well..uughh…I was feeling icky the whole entire time and then Monday was business all day and I've been feeling a bit icky through today….T-T but oh well…THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! As always! They really motivated me to try and crank out a chapter today in spite of my light-headedness. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you and that you enjoyed it! My muse is recuperating from midterms and traveling as is my mind, but she granted this to me today! She would like you to know that she greatly appreciates your reviews and inputs as these are one of her main sources of energy/inspiration. I love to hear from you as always! Thanks for stopping by!

-YH


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Disclaimer...I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome...

"_Homani, ookini"_

The phrase echoed in Natsuki's mind as a blush tinged her cheeks. _W-What's wrong with me?_ She couldn't help but scream internally while she tried to calmly nurse her cup of tea.

"A-Ah…" She shakily mumbled, staring into the steamy contents of her mug.

[Not really Japanese but a Japanese-ish way of saying 'Yeah' or 'Sure thing']

Shizuru smiled to herself as she watched the raven-haired girl in front of her clearly startled yet attempting to calmly sip her tea. _Ara, ara, what a cute blushing face~_

She lifted her mug and took a sip of her tea. _This tea is delicious too~_ She closed her eyes, savoring the fragrance and its warmth as the tea made its way down her throat.

Natsuki sighed inwardly as she took a sip of her tea. _I…am such a conversation killer…(-_-)…_ She set her mug down in her lap, curiously tossing a glance at the tawny-haired woman sitting in her bed. Her eyes were currently closed.

_Wow….she really is….beautiful…._Natsuki thought wistfully as she calmed down at little bit. She loosely turned her attention back to the mug cupped within her hands. She closed her eyes. _I…enjoy being in her company…_

The soft clink of a mug being set on the small table grabbed Natsuki's attention. She looked up, once again meeting those deep burgundy eyes.

"Thank you for the tea. It was delicious." Shizuru smiled once again.

"S-Sure." Natsuki managed to stave off a blush, but not the stutter. "H-How are you feeling? I, uh, checked your temperature earlier and it seemed okay to me…but then again, I'm usually cold so…" She trailed off.

_Ah, so that was the cool sensation I felt earlier._

"Ah, I feel a lot better after having that tea, okagesama de." Shizuru paused. "To be honest I'm still feeling a bit light-headed though, haha…"

[okagesama de = thanks to you]

Natsuki features furrowed in a frown. "Hmm….you were out in the cold for who knows how long…I think I have a thermometer in the linen closet, chotto matte"

[chotto matte = an informal way of saying 'wait a minute'; = wait a sec, etc]

Natsuki set her mug on the table and briefly exited the room to search for the thermometer. Shizuru simply watched as the blunette disappeared around the corner, shortly returning with said thermometer in her hand.

"I only have the one that goes under your tongue; let me go wash it really quick." Natsuki briskly walked into the bathroom, washing the thermometer with soap so that her guest wouldn't be offended by a dirty thermometer.

Natsuki returned shortly, handing the thermometer to Shizuru, who proceeded to place it in her mouth. She half-opened an eye as she waited, casting an amused glance at the blunette that was now standing in front of her waiting.

_I could have asked her to help me with this (aka the thermometer) but I guess I'll be content for the moment. _

Shizuru removed the thermometer from her mouth a few minutes later, handing it to Natsuki who scrutinized the number on the glass apparatus.

"Hmm…it's a bit high…" She mumbled to herself, a frown of concern apparent on her face.

_So cute~! _"How's my temperature?" Shizuru asked casually while taking in the girl's cute expression.

"It's at 99.6…it's a little higher than I'd like…" Natsuki nonchalantly replied as she made sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

Shizuru's heart almost skipped a beat. "…Higher…'than I'd like'…?"

Natsuki washed the thermometer once again before replacing it in the closet. "Yeah…it's probably better than when I first found you, but still….oh"

Natsuki paused as she registered what the woman had implied. _WHAT ARE YOU SA YING NATSUKI? YOU'RE ACTING AS IF YOU WERE…you were….in a relationship…_She bit back her blush, willed her fantasies to release her.

Shizuru frowned slightly as she saw the anguished expression of the blue-haired woman. _I might've gone a little too far with that one…_ "Kannin na," Shizuru started softly, hands tightening her grip on the dark blue comforter. "…it just made me a little happy, that's all."

[Kannin na = Kyoto-ben for 'I'm sorry']

"So ka…nara iin da." Natsuki smiled at the woman, making her heart skip a beat. _What a beautiful smile…_Shizuru thought to herself as a tiny blush made its way across her cheeks. Seeing the flush on the woman's face, Natsuki briskly walked over to the woman, worriedly checking her temperature with her forehead. She gently brushed the tawny-woman's bangs from aside before bringing her head into close proximity with the woman's.

[I see…that's fine then/that's good, etc]

Shizuru's blush increased as the blue-haired woman's face came very close to her own, raven-blue strands of hair tickling her face. She couldn't help but stare at the woman's face, eyes closed, brows furrowed in concern, lips pursed in thought…If only I could -…A smile broke across her face. _Ara, looks like I'm really falling for this woman...I wonder if it's because of the fever…haha…_

She opened her eyes to find that Natsuki had withdrawn slightly, still leaning slightly towards her as she sat on the bed. Concerned green eyes gazed met her own.

"Do you…think you can eat something? I have some soup simmering on the stove." Natsuki softly stated as she began to get off the bed. "I have some fever medicine you can take that'll help you rest, but I think it'd be better if you had some food first." Natsuki looked back for a response.

Shizuru simply nodded, mind suddenly overwhelmed trying to feverishly process all the information. _The world seems to be moving all of a sudden…would you fancy that…_

Natsuki presently returned with a large steaming mug of soup, a packet of two pills, and a glass of water. She set the items on the small table, temporarily exiting to place the empty tea mugs into the sink. She returned, gently sitting on the edge of her bed so that she could easily reach both Shizuru and the items on the small table.

Natsuki reached over for the steaming soup mug and spoon, holding it securely before offering it to Shizuru. "Dozo. Be careful, it's still pretty hot."

[Dozo = here you go/here you are]

"Arigatou." Shizuru managed as she struggled to raise her suddenly aching arms to accept the cup from the bluenette. _Okay, she definitely __cannot__ hold onto that mug…it'll probably spill if she does…_

"U-Umm, on second thought, I'll just hold on to it for you okay?" Natsuki lifted the soup mug from Shizuru's shaky reach.

"That seems like a good idea." Shizuru smiled, letting her arms drop onto the bed.

_Hrmmm…so…how do I go about doing this…I guess…_Natsuki held back a blush as the solution came to mind._ Yeah…I guess there's no helping it. I need her to eat something in order for her to take the medicine afterall…but…still…_

Natsuki scooped a little bit of the soup into the spoon, blowing on it gently before offering it to Shizuru. "A-Ano, chotto gomene." She motioned the spoon toward Shizuru's mouth.

[Please excuse me for a minute, sorry about this, etc]

"Aahn~" Shizuru gratefully accepted the spoon of soup. Natsuki blushed inwardly as she brought the spoon back to the bowl, back to Shizuru's lips. _'Aahn~' te… Oi! Kanben shite kure…Now that I think about it, this is really kind of…embarrassing…No, Natsuki! You're helping out this woman! You can be delusional later! But…_Natsuki couldn't help but suppress a smile…_Kirai ja nai…_

['Aahn~' te… Oi! Kanben shite kure = she said 'aahn~'…hey! This is a bit much/I can't handle this/etc; Kirai ja nai = I don't hate it/this (situation)]

Soup safely finished, Shizuru lay back on the pillows for a moment while Natsuki cleared the bowl and opened the packet of medicine. Natsuki looked at the pills and glass of water in her hands.

"Oh boy…" She took a deep breath. "Medicine…." But the woman was clearly in no position to swallow much of anything, much less two medicine pills.

"Okay, well here goes nothing." Natsuki tucked her hair behind her hear, scooting a little closer to Shizuru. "I'm going to give you some pills to swallow, okay? I'll try to make it as painless as possible, so just bear with me for a little okay?" Natsuki whispered lowly to Shizuru as she blankly stared at her.

_She did say something about medicine, didn't she….I think…I wonder what she means by that…_

Natsuki took a deep breath before popping the pills into her own mouth, also taking a sip of water. She gently pinned down Shizuru's wrists to keep her from thrashing about as she lowered her face towards Shizuru's.

_I'm sorry about this…_

_Ah._

Natsuki softly pressed her lips onto the woman's. Shizuru's mind whirred distractedly in surprise as she registered the soft lips pressing against her own, the medicine and water entering her mouth and traveling down her throat. She felt her wrists gently yet securely held from thrashing about, as she felt her body struggle slightly. She relaxed as the pills made their way down past her throat, sighing when Natsuki withdrew.

Shizuru inwardly pouted a little when the contact was released. _Ee kanji atta no ni..._

[That was a nice feeling (in the sense like 'it's a waste that it's already over)]

Feeling a gentle pressure on her wrists Shizuru welcomed the soft sensation as Natsuki gave her some water to smooth over the passage of the pills. Feeling a bit bold and playful (again, she mused, most likely due to her fever), Shizuru leaned a little (what she could manage) into the kiss, making Natsuki stiffen slightly.

Natsuki helped Shizuru lie down flat on the bed, tucking her in before quietly cleaning up the water glass and soup mug.

_B-Bikkuri shita..! _She thought to herself as she cleaned up the dishes.

[That surprised me/ that caught me off guard/I wasn't expecting that!/etc]

_I didn't think she'd lean into the kiss…_She braced herself on the kitchen sink._ That…was my first kiss…I even kissed her twice…/(0=0)\! _

She pushed the thoughts aside as she washed up the dishes. _Well, she's probably already had her first kiss already, so she probably thought nothing of it…she probably wasn't thinking that clearly either with her fever and all…_

Natsuki wiped her hands on her towel as she finished cleaning up the dishes. She sighed. _She's probably going to be sleeping for a few hours, so maybe I'll crash on the couch. _She glanced in the direction of the bedroom.

_I should probably keep an eye on her though…well I guess I can sit on the floor next to my bed and work on my sketches…steal a pillow and blanket from the couch. I can leave a glass of water and more medicine for when she wakes up too…hm. That sounds like a good plan._

"Yosh!" [Alrighty/Let's get to it/etc]

* * *

><p>AN: Rating changed for kissing...? Another chapter…yaay! My muse granted this one to me today (or at least the latter half of it) during a 2 hour power outage…haha nothing better to do right? I tried switching up the T/N so that they're just indented underneath the paragraph in which they appear…is that easier to read/get? Thank you thank you for all the reviews! They never fail to inspire me to write more chapters and put more things into the plot! So just a clarification, albeit an odd one: so they haven't formally exchanged name yet…o.o I know that's weird but that's the way it kind of turned out…sorry! Next chapter I think I'll slip it in or something. Feel free to leave a comment/review/whatever! I always enjoy reading them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again for stopping by!

-YH


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

Shizuru's mind whirred tumultuously as she feverishly dozed due to the fever medicine.

"_Shizuru, have you thought about your future plan?" "Shizuru, how are your grades? Have you been keeping them up?" "You need to keep a good GPA if you want to go to graduate school or law school." "Sometimes I think that you take it easy too much, don't you think so, Shizuru?" "Thinking just about graduation isn't enough; you need to plan what you'll be doing in 10 years…" "Shizuru, your mother and I know you'll do well." "Shizuru…we know you're always trying your best..." _

Shizuru puzzled the chaos of thoughts as a thin film of sweat misted her body and face.

"_I'll try my best." She always replied with her trademark smile but deep down she always felt pressured, a little sad. She wasn't doing enough. She never did enough. Nothing ever felt like it was enough, nothing ever felt like it would be enough. _

"_Do I…look like I'm…taking it easy…? Do you…really believe that I…don't care…" Shizuru voiced out her thoughts and watched them as they curled into clouds of condensation in the cold weather. She exhaled deeply, letting the cold seep into her body and dull her thoughts, thoughts of despair that threatened to spill out. Yet, in a moment, they were gone. Shizuru forgot what she had been thinking about; her brain distractedly thinking of nothing. _

_She stared blankly at the lake, closing her eyes when they began to water from the cold. …What was I…thinking about….? She paused for a moment, trying to grasp any wisp of consciousness…nothing happened…seyanaa….well whatever…._

[seyanaa in this case is something along the lines of "I figured" that she wouldn't be able to think of something]

_She sat there in the silence, entertaining no thoughts, simply staring at the darkness behind her closed eyelids, feeling the cold seep into her body, letting her consciousness drift…_

…_I wonder what happened after that…_

… … …

…_ara…I seem to be forgetting something?_

Shizuru's eyes opened, temporarily disoriented once again as she found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, though she found she didn't really mind. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes focus. She felt considerably better, though a bit sticky. As she woke up her mind slowly pieced the situation together. _I must've dozed off in the park, then that blue-haired woman brought me to her house…I had tea and soup and…_She smiled.

Shizuru slowly sat up, eyes looking around for any presence of the bluenette. _Ah, there she is._ Shizuru gazed warmly at the blunette, whose head was slightly bent downwards as she had dozed off sitting on the floor, back leaning against the bed. A stray pencil had rolled slightly out of her relaxed hand, the other resting lightly on a sketchpad with a newly finished sketch.

Shizuru quietly reached over and wiggled the sketchpad from the woman's loose grasp, silently flipping through its pages. She marveled at its contents. _These are…really well-drawn…_She gently traced her fingers over the presumably newest sketch, recognizing it as the lake at the park she'd been dozing at earlier.

She flipped to the back of the sketch book as she closed it, a written name catching her eye.

"Kuga Natsuki" She traced the name gingerly.

"Kuga Natsuki-san, desuka…" Shizuru quietly whispered as she turned the sketch book over in her lap.

[desuka = So her name is Natsuki Kuga, huh/is it…]

Shizuru smiled. _Kire onamae dosu na…Na-tsu-ki~_

[That's a pretty name (Kyoto-ben)]

She leaned over towards the dozing bluenette's figure, positioning her head so that she could whisper into the bluenette's ear.

"…Kuga-san…" She whispered softly. No response. _Should I try again a little louder, but..ah! _A playful glint flashed on Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"Natsuki-saaan…" She called slightly louder, drawing out the honorific slightly.

No response. Shizuru leaned in even closer, so that her lips were almost touching the blunette's ear.

"Na-tsu-kiii~" Shizuru huskily whispered, lazily drawing out each syllable of her name.

"…?" Natsuki's head moved slightly as she felt roused at the mention of her name.

_Ara, she's waking up…_Shizuru smiled in delight. _That worked quite nicely…_

Natsuki blinked a few times as she woke up, stretching out her arms and yawning as she stretched. _So cute~! Almost like a puppy! _Shizuru squealed mentally as she sat back up, arms loosely resting on top of the sketch book.

Natsuki rubbed her eyes as she gathered herself. _…that's right…I was sketching in here so I could keep an eye on her…_Another yawn broke loose…_But where…_she looked around…_Is…my sketch book? _

Natsuki blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't just missing it. _I see my pencil….but…where is…_

"Are you looking for this…?" Shizuru interjected Natsuki's thoughts softly as she loosely tightened her grip on the sketch book.

"Oh, ah, yeah…" Natsuki rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she laughed a little embarrassed. _Why didn't I notice that she'd woken up?_

"Kannin na, I looked through some of the sketches…" Shizuru said apologetically as she handed the sketch book back to its owner.

[kannin na = I'm sorry (Kyoto-ben)]

"Ah…iya…it's not a big deal…" Natsuki mumbled as she accepted the sketch book.

[iya = not really/I don't mind]

"I liked the sketch you were working on earlier…" Shizuru commented, smiling softly at the bluenette.

A small blush tinged the bluenette's cheeks. "Thanks…"

"Tokorode…a-ano…onamae …" _Aaaargghhh! Natsuki! Why can't you form coherent sentences?_

[Literally "by the way…your name…?" but fluidly as "I haven't gotten your name yet" is implied but Natsuki trails off]

"Watashi wa –" "Kuga Natsuki-san, dosu na." Shizuru finished her statement.

[Natsuki's about to say "I'm –" but Shizuru interjects. 'dosu na' = isn't it/right?]

"Y-yeah…how did you…?

"I happened upon it earlier as I was flipping through your sketch book." Shizuru stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah..that would make sense…haha" Natsuki laughed sheepishly as she made the connection.

"Fujino Shizuru to moushimasu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Kuga Natsuki-san."

[My name is Shizuru Fujino (said in a formal manner). Please treat me with your favor/it's nice to make your acquaintance, Natsuki Kuga]

"A-Ah, Kochira koso, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Fujino-san."

[Y-Yeah, me too. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance]

A moment of silence passed.

"Natsuki…" The bluenette mumbled as she turned her head to the side.

"Hm? Nandeshou, Kuga-san?"

[Is something the matter? Or 'Did you say something?' loosely translated]

"Just 'Natsuki' is fine…" She stated flatly, face still turned from the brunette.

_S-So cute~!_

* * *

><p>AN: Yaay~ another chapter~! My muse has been exhausted lately so this chapter came out a little later than usual…I have been exhausted lately too, maybe that's why she's tired too…o.o. Yaay! They finally know each other's name now! Whoohooo~! I guess nothing really too big happened in this chapter, but some of the background as to what Shizuru was doing/thinking or not thinking about before Natsuki found her in the park! I'm not sure how far I'll go with the backstory, but we'll have to see what my muse decides to plant in my brain. I received a title request…so I will try to combat that question while I write!...it…really might take me a while though…I'm sorry! I will try my best to try and think of one though…in the meantime it will be known just as 'untitled shiznat 4'…

Thank you so much for all the reviews~! Honto ni Arigatou~! They never cease to inspire me to update and write more! I hope you continue to enjoy the fanfic! Feel free to leave a comment or review! My muse and I always enjoy reading them!

-YH


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

"Just 'Natsuki' is fine," she mumbled, face turned away from the brunette.

_S-So cute~!_ Shizuru mentally squealed.

"Soreja, okotoba ni amaete… Natsuki" Shizuru said, smiling at the blunette.

[Somewhat literally translated: 'I'll allow myself to take you up on your offer' but that sounds awkward…So fluidly: 'Okay then…Natsuki' (indicating she's made the switch)]

"A-Ah…" Natsuki mumbled, still not facing Shizuru.

[it's like saying 'Cool' or 'Sweet' or in that certain awkward manner, if you've experienced it…(I have -_- ahaha…)]

The blush on Natsuki's face was part of the reason why she was turned away; the other being…I guess there wasn't another reason; not that she could think of anyways. _Arrrgh! Natsuki, what are you doing? _Shizuru watched amusedly as Natsuki's thoughts expressed themselves on her body.

_Haaaaaa…_Natsuki's shoulders slumped as she sighed internally. _Wow…you're cool. 'Just Natsuki is fine'….what the hell were you thinking? _Shizuru raised an eyebrow as she saw Natsuki fidgeting slightly. _But…I…kinda liked it when she said 'Natsuki'…_

_I wonder what Natsuki's thinking about…_

"Natsuki." Shizuru called calmly to the girl still turned away from her.

Natsuki instantly stiffened, turning around as she jolted herself from her thoughts. "N-Nanda?"

[W-What is it? (a bit informal, but that's how she is..:)]

"It seems like I've worked up a bit of a sweat, so I was wondering if I could change or perhaps take a bath…?" Shizuru inquired, softly gazing into Natsuki's emerald eyes.

_Ba-thump! _Natsuki's heart skipped a beat. She felt herself drawn into those deep crimson eyes, rich burgundy, wine-colored eyes that were almost pouting…

"O-Oh. Sure…" Natsuki crawled over to Shizuru, sitting onto the bed leaning closer towards her.

Shizuru closed her eyes as she felt Natsuki's forehead gently resting against her own as Natsuki checked her temperature.

"Hmm…" Natsuki hummed as she thought about the sticky warmness of the brunette's forehead. Shizuru felt the vibrations of the husky voice; it caused shivers to run up and down her spine. _I…could get used to listening to this voice…_

She opened her eyes when the bluenette withdrew, subconsciously unhappy that the bluenette had to withdraw. She frowned. _What is this, I wonder…_She closed her eyes as she thought more deeply for a moment. _Fujino Shizuru…are you…feeling lonely….perhaps…? Hmm… maybe…this girl is different…would you fancy that…._

"Fujino-san," Natsuki addressed her as she started towards the bathroom.

She paused when she didn't hear a reply. "Fujino-san?" She turned around to look at the brunette with her eyes closed. "Did she…doze off?" She walked a little closer back towards her bed, calling again, "Fujino-san…?"

… Natsuki leaned a little closer, heart pounding as she mustered her courage.

…_Would you fancy that…huh…_

Natsuki took a deep breath.

"Shizuru-…san." _Dayo na…haha ikinari yobisute nante…_

['You're right…haha…to just drop the honorary is a bit….' More fluidly: 'of course…haha…I can't just suddenly call her by her first name…]

Shizuru's eyes snapped open, a slightly shocked expression on her face.

_Ara._ She found that she liked the sound of her name in that unknowingly sultry and husky voice. A lot.

"A-Ah, gomen." Natsuki apologized after seeing the shock on the woman's face.

[S-Sorry (informal)]

Shizuru quickly shook it off with a smile. "Iie, uchi wa bouto shiterun yakara, kini sen toi te"

[It's fine, I was the one spacing out anyways, don't worry about it. (my attempt at Kyoto-ben…)]

"Nara ii kedo…" Natsuki murmured under her breath. She started again. "A-Ano, I think it'd be okay if you wanted to take a bath…"

[Then it's fine…; Ano = um/uh]

Shizuru smiled at the cute hesitation in the blunette. "A bath sounds lovely right now."

"A-Ah, then I'll fill the tub for you. If you want, you can borrow some clothes; I'll leave a towel and change of clothes for you outside the door." Natsuki withdrew from the bed and walked off into the bathroom.

Natsuki stared blankly into the bathtub as the hot water spewed out, steam filling the air. _'Shizuru-san' huh…_She sighed, recalling the woman's earlier reaction. _It seemed like I went a bit too far with (almost) calling her by her first name, as expected…_

Shizuru slowly made her way out of bed, gingerly standing up. _Ara, the world seems to be moving…_She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to focus herself. She reopened her eyes.

"…" She sighed. The world still wobbled, but was slightly steadier than before. _Guess I'm still a bit feverish…_ Shizuru figured that taking a bath could potentially not be a good idea, but she somehow didn't want to let the blunette leave her sight, couldn't let herself lose sight of the raven-haired beauty.

She slowly made her way over to the bathroom, noticing the silhouette of the kneeling woman as she waited for the water to fill the tub. Shizuru began taking off her clothes in the outer area, attempting to place them as neatly as she could into the basket next to the door. _I suppose I could wait, but…oh well…_her lips curved up in a mischievous grin as she tugged off the sweaty clothing. She slid the door open, welcoming the steamy humid air.

She mindlessly turned the water off after checking its temperature, not noticing that the object of her affections, er thoughts had quietly slid the bathroom door open, having taken off her sweaty clothes. _Well, Natsuki, don't think about it too much…But…._

"…Shizuru…" she absentmindedly mumbled underneath her breath. Shizuru's ears eagerly detected it.

"Hai, Natsuki?" Shizuru cheerfully called out with a smile. The door to the bathroom slid close.

"Eh?" Natsuki whipped her head around at the unexpected reply. "S-Shizuru-s-san! I didn't know you were-" Natsuki's eyes widened as she saw that the woman standing a few feet away from her was covered only by the lazily floating clouds of steam coming from the bath tub. Though from what she could see, she wanted to faint.

Her heartbeat quickened, her throat went dry. Creamy, milky smooth skin, glistening slightly from either perspiration or the steam, Natsuki couldn't tell. _W-WOW….s-she's gorgeous…._A furious blush ran across her face when she realized she was staring at the brunette, almost waiting for the steam to dissipate. She slapped herself mentally, turning her head to avert her gaze. "…here…" she trailed off, thoroughly embarrassed.

Shizuru noticed the emerald eyes staring at her with a shocked expression. _How cute~!_ She figured the blunette couldn't see much because of the steam, but if she kept staring…Shizuru's heart quickened at the thought. _Ah, she turned away…too bad._

"T-The bath is r-ready…." Natsuki mumbled as she stood up, gaze still averted from the brunette. Natsuki edged towards the door, trying to avoid looking at Shizuru. "I'll, uh, go get you a towel and change of clothes; the shampoo, soap and body wash are next to the shower head…" She sputtered out as she quickly exited the bath room, leaving Shizuru standing there half-amused.

Shizuru made her way to the stool and quickly sat down as a wave of dizziness came over her. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands as she took a few deep breaths to steady herself. _This…might be more difficult than I thought…_

She heard Natsuki's muffled footsteps as she returned with the change of clothes and towel. _Is she coming in..? Nasakenai ne…I can't even manage to get over this stupid dizziness, or muster my voice to ask her for help…_Shizuru hugged her knees, willing the world to stop spinning.

[Nasakenai ne = I'm pathetic/etc]

Natsuki set the change of clothes in the basket, placing the dirty clothes in her laundry basket. She paused with the towel in her hands, debating whether she should leave it outside or take it inside.

_I should probably take it inside so she can cover herself with it before she comes out…I hope she won't mind…_

"A-Ano, shitsureshimasu…" Natsuki cautiously called out before sliding the door to the bath tub open.

[Please excuse the intrusion]

Shizuru hadn't budged, though she heard the voice, she couldn't muster the strength to reply or raise her head, still clutching it in the hopes of stabilizing the world around her.

Natsuki slowly entered, not looking for the brunette so she could let her know where she was leaving the towel. She glanced at the tub. _I only left for a few minutes, so don't think she'd be done washing herself yet…which means…_ Her gaze flickered towards the shower area.

"Shizuru-san?" She approached the dark silhouette to see that Shizuru was huddled over on the bath stool, clutching her head.

Natsuki threw the towel aside as she quickly made her way over the brunette. She unhesitantly put her arms around the brunette, bringing her into her supportive embrace.

"What's wrong, Shizuru-san?"

Shizuru's eyes slowly opened as she heard her name and felt warm arms embrace her. She slowly turned to meet Natsuki's concerned gaze, feeling exposed and a bit helpless, though she tried to cover it with a smile that wouldn't properly form.

"I, uh, just suddenly felt a bit dizzy, that's all…" Shizuru laughed sheepishly, tears threatening to spill. _W-Why…all of a sudden…am I feeling….so…helpless? It's not like…acting helpless…got me anywhere…! It's not like I haven't suppressed loneliness…! I can't let myself go! _Shizuru started trembling slightly in the embrace_…. if I do….I-I…don't think I could pick myself up again…because I've known for a while…..that I'm already broken…! _Shizuru dropped her head back down, squeezing her eyes shut as spasms of loneliness wracked her body.

Natsuki felt the trembling body underneath her and instinctively tightened her embrace. "Shizuru-san…" Her heart somehow pained to see the brunette in such pain. She gently rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, whispering softly into the brunette's ear.

"It's okay, Shizuru-san…" hugging the woman protectively from behind. "It's okay…"

Shizuru couldn't keep her tears in check as they started freely falling down her cheeks. The soft hics of crying filled the air as Shizuru cried freely, feeling lonely, feeling broken, feeling overwhelmed by the sense of kindness in the one embracing her, feeling comfort in her arms… _I've lost it now, slipped off the edge… _Shizuru thought to herself as she laughed and cried at the same time, letting herself go for the first time in her life.

As her sobs subsided and trembling subsided, Shizuru's crimson eyes blankly stared at the swaying of the tiles of the bath room floor. She felt lost, but she felt nothing. She felt a tug on her shoulders, turning her head slightly to the side but letting it hang.

She felt a hand up her chin and lift her face to face the bluenette's, face overwritten with concern. Natsuki recognized the empty and lost look in the burgundy red eyes. Her emerald eyes softened, as she gently cupped Shizuru's cheeks with her hands.

And she told Shizuru the words that she so desperately needed to hear.

"Shizuru,-"

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it for now! Dun dun dun…it's a cliffhanger…? O.O Well anyways, konbanwa! I realize I didn't put up a chapter last week…gomenasai…I'm in the midst of those things we call midterms or ¾ terms….and then finals are in like two weeks! Yikes! Just as a forewarning the releases in these next few weeks may be scattered or non-existent…I hope you'll forgive me! My muse decided to grant me this over this past week and weekend….I realize it's a bit drama filled….sorry…but hey, gotta have some of those for the romance to be better, right? My muse pretty much cranked out the bulk of this chapter in the last hour or so…which is…wow…for me. Yaay! Another chapter! Thanks always for all the gracious reviews! It's what really fuels my muse and me to write more ShizNat! As always, feel free to drop a comment if you feel like it! Thanks for stopping by!

YH


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome….

"Shizuru, I'm going to rinse off the soap, okay?" Shizuru simply squeezed her eyes shut as Natsuki positioned the shower head over her head, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She breathed in the ocean breeze scented shampoo as she felt warm water caress the bubbles out of her hair.

_Uchi wa…_Shizuru sat there in silent contemplation trying to complete her thought, but nothing save the sound of running water answered her.

[I….]

She simply sat there as Natsuki proceeded to wash her back, gently scrubbing with a cucumber-melon scented body wash, and rinsing after she had finished.

"…Shizuru? Owattan dakedo…ofuro, mada haeru?" Natsuki gently prodded as she put the shower head back in its stand.

[I finished washing your hair….but… do you still want to take a bath?]

"…ara...maybe I'll just pass this time…" Shizuru trailed off listlessly staring off into space.

"Sure; I didn't think it was such a good idea myself…Well," Natsuki stood up, pushing off her knees, "Let's get you dried off, okay?" she extended a hand to Shizuru. "I'll help you blow dry your hair," She said with a grin.

A content smile came onto Shizuru's face as the warm air made her hair dance around her. Natsuki's hand gently tousled her hair, feathery light touches that made Shizuru's heart flutter.

"Natsuki," Shizuru called out over the whirr of the hairdryer. "Hm?" Natsuki paused as she switched the hairdryer off.

Shizuru turned to face Natsuki, though she had to look up as she was sitting. "Arigatou." She said with a genuine smile.

[Thank you]

Though a blush appeared on the blunette's face, Natsuki flashed a smile in return.

"Ah.." [utterance of affirmation]

"Netsu, sagatta ne…" Natsuki commented as she ran her hand under Shizuru's tawny bangs.

[Your fever went down, huh…]

Shizuru put her hand up to her forehead where Natsuki had touched it just moments before.

"Ara, honto da…Natsuki no okage ne~" She said with a smile. _3…2…1…cue blush…heehee. _Shizuru's eyes glinted in anticipation for the blunette's blush.

[You're right, it's all thanks to you (Natsuki)]

"…N-Not really. The medicine worked, that's all." Natsuki huffed, averting her gaze. _Mou~! Kuga Natsuki, get a grip!_

"A-Ach-" Natsuki stifled a sneeze with the sleeve of her shirt. Shizuru looked up, slightly concerned. "Are you alright, Natsuki?"

Natsuki sniffled, smiling sheepishly. "A-Ah…my clothes are still a little wet from earlier...I should probably take a bath myself anyways." She trailed off, making her way towards the bathroom. "Oh, Shizuru," she casually called out as she undressed.

"Hm?" Shizuru was putting some lotion on her arms and legs. "You can have the bed tonight, so you can go to sleep first if you want." And Shizuru heard the door of the bath room slide shut.

Natsuki let out a sigh as she stood against the sliding door. _What am I doing...haah…..but somehow I have this feeling that she'd say 'Ara, Natsuki isn't going to join me?' or something embarrassing like that! _She let out another sigh. _Well, whatever…_

_Zannen….and here I was thinking of teasing Natsuki a little bit…I guess I'll spare her this time. _Shizuru thought tiredly as she turned off the lights and climbed into the bed.

[Zannen = Too bad/What a waste, etc]

She snuggled into the soft dark blue comforter, burying her head into the pillow. _I'll be content with this for now…_Shizuru smiled, breathing in Natsuki's lingering scent.

Natsuki walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair with her towel. She froze mid-reach towards the basket outside the bath room. _Ah crap, I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me…_She sighed and wrapped the towel around her body, making sure to tuck it securely. _I wouldn't want it to fall off….Geez._ She quietly walked to her room, noticing the brunette that had fallen asleep snuggled in her comforter. Natsuki let out a suppressed chuckle as she quietly grabbed some pajamas from her dresser. _She looks kind of cute like that…_

Natsuki hummed quietly to herself as she went into the other room to blow-dry and brush her midnight blue hair.

She returned to her room, fixing the comforter on the sleeping brunette before turning off the lights. Natsuki's shampoo-scented hair tickled Shizuru's nose.

"Oyasumi, Shizuru." She whispered softly.

* * *

><p>AN: ….konnichiwa~….yoshikan-hime desu…..*sigh* Finals are over! Yeay! Sorry for the late update! My brain was in a state of withdrawal for these past few days…gomenasai! And yes, I realize this chapter is a short one, but this is the best my muse could come up with for now…I'm at a point where I'm almost like, 'do I want to end it' or make a separate continuation or something….still in the midst of thinking. Also…the title conundrum is still being mulled over…well at least it's summer, so maybe I'll have some more time to write! As always, feel free to drop a comment or review; my muse and I always enjoy hearing from you! Thanks for stopping by!

-YH


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

Natsuki plopped herself on the wide leather couch, flipping her laptop open with a small sigh. "A lot of things happened today, huh…" She yawned as she typed in her password. She took a grateful sip of her steaming hot mocha.

Natsuki tied her long midnight-blue hair back in a loose bun, leaving some long strands framing her face. She closed her eyes as she slipped on a pair of black-framed glasses. Natsuki took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She slowly opened her eyes, jade eyes completely focused. She gently (yet quietly) slapped her cheeks.

_Yosh! Time for homework! _

[Yosh = Okay! (Let's do this!)]

Natsuki pulled up the homework assignment on the university portal. Her eyes scanned the multiple-page description. _Hmm…._she scrolled down the page_...doesn't seem too bad; might take some time though...well, _she shifted her glasses slightly, _not like I really mind…_she glanced at the clock in the lower right of the screen. _…10:45 PM huh…well it's not like I need to get up early tomorrow…_

She took another sip of her coffee, taking a moment to sort her priorities. She set the steaming mug aside, flipping her textbook and notebook open. She started reading the book, occasionally checking back at the course page and scribbling notes into her notebook.

. . .

Natsuki closed the textbook with a soft sigh. She stretched her arms tiredly, reaching over to empty the since-cooled contents of her coffee mug. _I'm done~_ she thought as a yawn broke through.

She rubbed her eyes behind her glasses. _I'm starting to feel tired even with my glasses on…I should probably go to bed soon. _

Natsuki stiffly stood up, pausing on her way to the kitchen to do a full-body stretch. She quietly made her way to the kitchen, depositing her now-empty coffee mug into the sink.

She then wandered over to the bathroom, quietly flossing and brushing her teeth. She washed her hands after the using the bathroom, tiredly stumbling to back to the couch where she flicked off the lights.

Only after she'd clumsily pulled the blanket over her body did she reach to take off her glasses. Natsuki fell asleep the instant they'd left her face, letting her glasses rest where they fell on her chest, hand losing its grip as her hand limply rested upturned on her chest, not even bothering to pull her hair tie loose.

…_really….a lot….happened….today…..zzz…_

. . .

Shizuru stirred in her sleep. She covered her eyes with her arm, taking a moment to let her fever-relieved mind attempt to process the events of the day. She ran through the scattered tidbits of information, replaying the scenes in her head in an attempt to coherently string them together.

…_well, either way…_Shizuru let out a resigned sigh_…somehow I don't feel like trying to think too much into it…_

She shifted onto her side, contentedly snuggling deeper into the blanket and pillow. _Natsuki no nioi….ochitsuku wa ne…_Shizuru thought to herself as she fell back asleep.

[Natsuki's scent….it's really calming/reassuring/etc]

…_Uchi….no….Natsuki….~ _Shizuru mumbled incoherently as she lost herself in the intoxicating scent.

. . .

The pale sky brightened as dawn approached, casting a dim light upon the occupants of Natsuki's house. The soft whirr of the heater as it compensated for the morning temperature drop caused Shizuru to stir ever so slightly. She yawned and stretched, feeling incredibly well-rested and relaxed. _I haven't slept that well in ages…_

Shizuru sat up, looking around the room for a possible indication of the time. She let out a small sigh of disappointment as there was none. She threw back the covers and gingerly set her feet down, walking silently over to the bathroom to freshen up. She loosely tied her hair back in a ponytail, gently splashing cool water onto her face. Shizuru blindly yet gracefully groped around for the towel she'd recognized as the one she'd used last night.

…_Ah, there it is._ She pulled the towel towards her and gently patted the water off her face. She hung the towel back on the rack, pleasantly smiling at her reflection in the mirror. _Somehow, I feel like it's going to be a nice day ~ _

Shizuru almost let out a giggle as she silently walked out of Natsuki's bedroom, (correctly) assuming that the blunette would still be asleep. She glanced down to the living room where she saw a pale arm carelessly from the couch.

_Natsuki, miii-tsu—ke~!_

[I found you, Natsuki~!]

Shizuru smiled as she quietly crept down to the couch, the pale arm's owner coming into full view. She nearly swooned at the sight she beheld. Natsuki's raven-blue strands were splayed loosely on her shoulders, neck, and across her face, lips quivering and chest gently rising and falling with each passing breath. One arm tucked underneath her pillow, the other hanging where Shizuru had spotted it earlier, legs, folded together as she dozed on her side.

_S-So cute~! _Shizuru's inner fan girl squealed in delight as she bent closer to the unsuspecting bluenette. Shizuru smiled tenderly as she gently replaced the blanket that had fallen off at some point during the night.

_A-Aahhh...~ how I want to become her blanket~! _Shizuru pouted unintentionally to herself before she froze while adjusting the blanket.

_Ara ara, ikenai dosu na…demo…_A mischievous glint flashed across her crimson eyes. _If you don't wake up by the time I have my morning tea, I might just have to indulge myself~ my cute puppy~!_

[My, my, that's bad (of me)/I shouldn't have such thoughts, but…]

With that oh-so-tempting thought in mind, Shizuru withdrew for the moment, silently wandering into the kitchen to make some tea.

Shizuru quietly searched through the various cabinets, finding it surprisingly well-organized and easy to navigate. She quickly found the stash of tea Natsuki kept, skimming over the selection. Her hand paused as she found the box of peach tea that Natsuki had made her yesterday; a smile found its way to her face.

_Kino wa osewa ni narima shitan yakedo, asa wa yappari..._She selected the box of green tea…_Kore ja nai to ne~ _

[I was really indebted to you (in your care; referring to the peach tea) yesterday, but in the mornings, I really can't go on without my green tea~]

Shizuru quietly glanced across the kitchen to the living room, checking for indication that its sleeping inhabitant was waking up while she boiled the water on the kettle. No movement. Shizuru smiled to herself as she took a sip of her green tea. _Natsuki must not be a morning person~_ Taking special note as she drank her hot beverage.

Shizuru washed the dishes after she'd finished, giving Natsuki ample time (and chances) to wake up, yet the bluenette kept sleeping. Shizuru looked to the nearby clock. 8:45AM.

She made her way back to the couch, leaning over its still-sleeping occupant. "Natsuki," Shizuru called softly in the bluenette's ear as her tawny chestnut hair fell partially onto Natsuki's raven-blue.

Natsuki mumbled incoherently but did not stir. Shizuru drew closer, hand hesitantly reaching out to stroke Natsuki's midnight blue hair. "Natsuki," she tried again a bit louder while stroking the woman's hair.

This time the bluenette rolled over in response so that she was facing the inside of the wide couch. Shizuru's heart skipped at beat as a space just perfect for another person opened its gates wide open to her.

"K-Kuga-san, is it okay if I join you?" Shizuru asked pleasantly, though her heart was pounding ever so slightly.

No response. _…I wonder if…_ Shizuru lowered her face and started sobbing quietly. "I-Is Natsuki-san unsatisfied with my company?" Shizuru paused for a moment before looking up to see the sleeping girl's reaction.

_Ara._

Natsuki instantly pulled her blanket aside, her glasses softly bounced off the blanket and onto the floor as she threw it aside. (A/N: her Shizuru radar? Haha a bit unrealistic but hey)

"B-Baka…" she mumbled drowsily as continued sleeping, unaware that here body had unconsciously responded to Shizuru's teasing cries.

[I-Idiot; in the endearing sense of course]

Shizuru was only smiles as she climbed onto the couch besides Natsuki, pulling the blanket up slightly to cover them both, her heart brimming with happiness as she snuggled against the sleeping woman.

* * *

><p>AN: konnichiwa, YH desu~! I apologize for the late update~! Gomenasai! Eh, so here's another chapter with some fluff, light teasing, and a Natsuki with a surprisingly sharp Shizuru radar? Yaay for studious yet artistic Natsuki, I guess. Some cuddle time, yes? I don't know, this chapter just kind of became like that…As always, thanks for the reviews! My muse appreciates them a lot! Hope you enjoyed your visit, and please feel free to leave a review/comment!

-YH


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

Shizuru sighed contentedly as she snuggled up to the sleeping woman, feeling the woman's body heat next to her.

_Ah~ Kuse ni nari seyaa_~ Shizuru smiled dreamily as she closed her eyes and started to doze off.

[Ah~ this might turn into a habit~]

_That worked out unexpectedly well too~ _Shizuru thought as she drifted off to sleep, arms relaxing as she fell asleep facing Natsuki's back.

_Hmm….I feel…pretty warm…_ Natsuki thought to herself as she continued dreaming. _..And pretty comfortable…I wonder what this is…_but she supposed she really didn't care too much. Natsuki opened her jade eyes slowly, blinking a few times to find herself staring at the inside of her couch.

_Ah, that's right…I feel asleep on the couch after I took off my glasses huh…_She yawned and turned over, closing her eyes once more. _… I was pushing it a bit yesterday too…_ She sighed and snuggled into her body pillow, relishing the warmth it gave her.

_Ah~ dakimakura ga suki~…._

[I love body pillows~]

Natsuki pulled her body pillow closer, snuggling deeper into it. _I really can't live without my body pillows~…it even smells nice too~…it smells like my shirt…_

_. . . Huh?...my shirt…?...Body…pillow…..hm? _A pair of arms gently snaked around to embrace Natsuki. _My body pillow…grew arms? Ah._

Natsuki's eyes snapped open and widened in surprise as she examined the 'body pillow' she was so happily hugging.

_Sh-Sh-Shizuru? _A blush ran across her face as she looked at the sleeping face of Shizuru who had dozed off earlier lying next to Natsuki. Her heart suddenly accelerated, pounding wildly in her ears.

_When did she…wait, W-W-Why is she next to me? _Shizuru was lying on her side now-facing Natsuki, pale lips quivering slightly with each breath, chest gently rising and falling, arms gently resting where Natsuki had been.

Natsuki froze as Shizuru stirred, frowning slightly in a pout when she detected the absence of her Natsuki puppy-pillow. Natsuki watched as Shizuru's arms blindly yet elegantly reached around for her body, frown increasing as she started to tremble with every passing second.

"D-Don't hate me…" Shizuru mumbled incoherently as tears started forming from beneath her closed eyes.

_Oh no, she's crying! Er, uh…what do I do? _Natsuki somehow couldn't stomach the brunette's tears.

"…Natsu…ki…."

_Eh? _Natsuki stopped her flustered fidgeting as her name trailed from the sleeping brunette's lips.

_Me? She doesn't want me to hate her? _She gazed in curiosity as the woman next to her shivered slightly, falling back into a deeper slumber. A faint red blush came onto Natsuki's face, though she remained unmoving where she'd been for the past few minutes.

…_I-It's not like I hate her…rather…I kind of….l-li…_

"..-…" A soft sneeze made Natsuki forget her train of thought. A small giggle escaped from Natsuki's lips. _The way she sneezes is somehow elegant yet cute…_

She opened her eyes again, gazing at Shizuru's sleeping form in a slightly embarrassed puppy pout. "I-It's not like I hate you or anything, okay?" She muttered quietly as she averted her gaze. _Aargh! I can't believe I'm doing this…._as an embarrassed girly blush blew full force onto her face.

Her heart pounded furiously in her chest as she inched a little closer to the brunette. She swore her heart stopped when she'd moved close enough so that Shizuru's fingers just barely grazed her shirt. Shizuru's hand twitched, hesitantly confirming the fabric's presence.

Natsuki stiffened, feeling Shizuru's hand pull slightly on her shirt to test the resistance. Shizuru rolled a little closer, unconsciously pulling Natsuki into a warm embrace. The blush on Natsuki's face that had temporarily quieted down roared back to life as the brunette nuzzled into Natsuki's face and neck, both arms coming around to hug her.

A smile came across the sleeping woman's face as she breathed in a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed, having found what she'd been looking for.

"..Na…tsu..kiii~" She dreamily drawled out as she pressed her body into Natsuki's.

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump! Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

Natsuki lay there frozen as the woman hugging her slightly loosened the embrace. _OHMYGAWD! S-She's hugging me! _Natsuki was sure the blush would never leave her face.

_But…_Natsuki's gaze softened as she looked to the brunette's peaceful expression.

Natsuki let out a soft sigh and made herself more comfortable, the hint of a smile on her face.

…_Well, whatever._

* * *

><p>AN: Konnichiwa, YH desu~! Yaay another chapter! That was a faster-ish release! Yes I do consider Shizuru a green tea addict, so that's why that's in there…this is one of the shorter chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! I'm always grateful for the reviews and comments! Arigatougozaimasu! Thank you! Thank you! I don't have much else to say at the moment… As always, feel free to drop me a review or comment or something!

Thanks for stopping by!

-YH


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

…_Well, whatever. _Natsuki mused to herself as she drifted off, losing herself in the brunette's warm embrace.

. . .

…_I…can't trust people…I won't….I can't…._ Natsuki started to sweat, body heating up as her face contorted in discomfort. Her hand twitched slightly.

_Hatred...Contempt…Disgust…Ostracization...Abandonment…Betrayal…_

A slur of faint memories swirled around in Natsuki's mind, her body tensed and she clenched her fists. Her pulse quickened, breaths increasing as she unconsciously walked through painful memories. "Nnngh…!" Natsuki groaned and mumbled incoherently as her temperature continued to rise. She started to squirm as if to escape her torment, incoherent whimpers occasionally escaping the blunette's lips.

"Nn…?" Shizuru felt something warm wriggling in her arms. She opened her eyes, finding a certain blunette uncomfortably whimpering and sweating terribly. _When did she…? _ Panicked worry tugged at the brunette's mind. "Natsuki? What's wrong..?" She asked somewhat sleepily. The blue-haired woman struggled in her sleep, body trembling as it continued to emit an enormous amount of heat.

"D-Don't l-leave me…" Natsuki's voice wavered as she shivered uncontrollably. Shizuru sleepily pulled Natsuki closer to her, reaching around to stroke the midnight-blue hair as she whispered into the woman's ear.

"It's alright; I'm not going anywhere." She whispered it over and over, continuing to gently stroke the blunette's head. Natsuki's erratic breathing returned to normal, body relaxing and cooling down as Natsuki drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

"…Shi…zuru…" Natsuki mumbled as hugged the brunette.

Sensing that the woman beside her had calmed down, Shizuru stopped stroking Natsuki's head, pulling away slightly to gaze at the sleeping blunette's face. _I…wonder what that was about…_She pondered as she started to wake up. Midnight-blue strands were plastered to the bluenette's face that was still a bit flushed. Shizuru gently tucked a few stay strands behind the woman's ear, finger lingering ever so slightly on the flushed skin. _It looks like she's fine now…_She smiled. _I guess I'll take this opportunity to gaze upon her cute sleeping face~_ She pushed up on one elbow and sighed contently. _I could get used to this too~…_

Natsuki groaned. Her throat felt dry for some reason, her body sticky. "Ha….I must've had _that_ kind of dream again…" She let out a yawn.

"A nightmare, perhaps?" a smooth accented voice suggested.

"Ah, I guess so…." Natsuki slowly opened her eyes, jade eyes gazing straight into crimson. A flush came onto her face.

"…S-So you noticed…." She trailed off nervously, averting her gaze. She glanced back at Shizuru, fearing an annoyed expression. But she didn't see it.

"I was…worried, Natsuki," Shizuru's smile disappeared, tears threatening to spill from the crimson orbs.

Natsuki snapped awake. "Ah! Er, ah, I-It's nothing to cry about, Shizuru! Sometimes I just have nightmares; I mean, don't we all?"

"B-But Natsuki was saying things like 'Don't leave me' with such a frightened expression!" Shizuru covered her face with her hands, soft sobs escaping the brunette's lips.

_Crap! She's crying…_ Natsuki mustered her courage and gently brought her arms around to embrace the brunette's head, pulling it towards her. "I'm really fine, so please stop crying? I…don't like seeing you cry…" Natsuki softly trailed off. _Waah! I feel like I just said something really embarrassing…!_

Natsuki relaxed feeling the sobs subside, body relaxing. She stayed unmoving in their current position. "Are you alright? You seemed to be having a nightmare earlier too…" She inquired softly, feeling the brunette tense once again. "Ah….I just…remembered something unpleasant…"

Natsuki huffed. "Baka," she reprimanded her gently. "I don't hate you…" She trailed off embarrassed, throwing back the blanket and getting off the couch.

Shizuru lay there dumbfounded, eyes wide in surprise as she turned and watched the blunette groggily make her way to the bathroom.

_D-Did she just say what I thought she said...? _The tawny brunette, who had been supporting herself on her arms, let herself fall backwards onto the couch, an innocent girly giggle escaping her form as she placed her arm over her eyes.

"Uchi no make ya ne~" [It's my loss this time, huh]

Shizuru sighed and rolled over, hugging the pillow Natsuki had used earlier. A slight pout came onto her face as she buried her face into it. _…My Natsuki-pillow~…..;n; (pouty-face) _

She rolled over and sat up with another sigh. _Well, I guess it's time for me to get up. _She stood up and stretched her body, sighing as she felt her joints readjusting.

Natsuki sighed as she brushed her teeth, looking warily at her disheveled reflection in the mirror. _In any case, why did I have that dream…._She paused her brushing to sigh. A blush grew on her face. _I-I even thought she was a body pillow….besides, when did she even come down? _She spit and gargled into the sink, splashing her face with cold water.

_C'mon, wake up, Natsuki! _After she patted her face with her towel, she took a look at her hair.

"Geh! I slept without taking it out…" She disdainfully attempted to tame the mess of kinks and fly-aways that had attempted to escape the hair tie but had not succeeded.

"Well, I guess I'll just redo the bun then." Natsuki sighed to her reflection as she fixed her hair.

Natsuki let out a yawn as she walked over to the kitchen as she grabbed some milk and poured it into her mug, proceeding to warm it before settling at a barstool at the kitchen counter with said item.

She took a small sip of her warm milk, sighing deeply as she continued the process of waking up.

"Shizuru," she called casually to the current occupant of her couch.

"Nandeshou, Natsuki?" [What is it, Natsuki?] A smoothly-accented voice answered in reply, getting closer as Shizuru made her way to the kitchen.

Natsuki rested her head on one elbow as she glanced over in Shizuru's approaching direction. "Is it okay for you to not contact your parents or something…? I mean, it's not like they're not worried, right? You stayed out last night and all…" Natsuki trailed off as her energy waned.

She turned her head as she felt Shizuru seat herself next to her, taking another sip of her milk with some effort.

"That sounds like a good suggestion," Shizuru replied happily, gazing at her sleep-muddled Natsuki.

"…You… really didn't think of that…?" Natsuki mumbled in slight disbelief as she looked up towards the brunette.

"That's because," Shizuru suddenly turned away from Natsuki, tremble coming into her voice.

"Eh?" Natsuki's head shot up, panic dispelling any trace of sleepiness as she prepared to quell an onset of tears.

"…I don't have my cellphone with me~" Shizuru turned around, her calmly smiling face teasing the fully-alert blunette.

"? . . . What the, it's just that….." Natsuki's sighed and let her head fall back onto her elbow. She fumbled around in her pocket, pulling out her green cell phone. She clumsily slapped it onto the table, her hand lazily lying on the counter next to it.

"Here, you can borrow mine. Call or text message, it's fine…" She mumbled as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Go yukkuri." [an expression for "Take your time"]

Shizuru smiled warmly as she picked up the phone, the soft scratching of the barstool being pushed back tickling Natsuki's ears. "Hon'nara, sukoshi tsukawasete itadakimasu," She softly replied as she walked into Natsuki's room.

[Well then, I'll just be using/(borrowing) it for a little bit]

"Ah." Natsuki mumbled as she took another sip of her milk, laying her head back on her elbow and staring blankly into space.

Having finished her milk, Natsuki slowly got up and washed her mug out, cleaning up the kitchen before heading down to the living room to tidy up.

She slowly went about neatly folding the blanket, tidying up her books and homework, and carefully retrieving her glasses from the floor where they had fallen, pausing as she placed the pillow and blanket on one end of the couch to glance in the direction of her room.

It had been pretty quiet for the past few minutes. Natsuki assumed that was good, but she didn't think too much of it as she continued tidying the living room.

She slumped onto the couch once she had finished cleaning up, leaning her head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Natsuki," Shizuru softly called as she emerged from Natsuki's room.

"I'm in the living room," Natsuki called as she turned to face the woman. She sat up as Shizuru came down the stairs.

"So…how'd it go?" Natsuki asked softly as Shizuru took a seat next to her on the couch.

Shizuru tightened her grip on Natsuki's cell phone. "Well, they're glad that I'm safe…I suppose. Though I have to say it was a bit more animated than that while I was talking with them…" Shizuru let out an empty chuckle. "Well, not like I wasn't expecting that, but….I suppose…." Shizuru trailed off.

"Are you…alright?" Natsuki asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Eeh, heiki dosu." Shizuru looked at Natsuki and smiled.

[Eeh = sound of affirmation; heiki dosu = I'm fine.]

"Thanks for letting me borrow your cell phone, Natsuki."

"Ah, no problem."

The two fell into a silence.

…

Shizuru was the first to break the silence.

"…Well then, I should probably head back soon…my parents are worried, after all." She stood up from the couch.

Natsuki stayed silent, deep in thought.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out.

"Eh? Ah, I'll go get your things for you then; I washed your clothes last night." Natsuki hopped off the couch and jogged up the stairs to the laundry room.

She sighed as she placed the clean folded clothes into a bag. _…Watashi to onaji ka….._ [Same as me, huh; meaning that they both have complicated relationships with their parents]

_Maa…sou omottdakedo… _[Well, I kinda figured that; that's what I thought/figured]

"I can't be irresponsible either can I…" Natsuki trailed off as she made her way back to the living room.

She looked to Shizuru who had calmly collected her boots and jacket near the patio door. "Kore," [literally 'This' but can mean 'Here' also]

Natsuki held the bag out to Shizuru, who took it with a smile. "Ookini." [Thank You].

"Since it's still cold outside, you can just keep the shirt and sweatpants; I have tons of them anyways." Natsuki couldn't help but blush slightly and avert her gaze in embarrassment. She looked up to Shizuru after a moment.

_B-Beautiful…._ Natsuki found herself entranced by the brunette's warm smile. "Homani ookini, Natsuki." [Thank you very much]

"A-Ah." Natsuki blushed once again.

A black car pulled up to Natsuki's driveway, parking as a black-capped man walked around to the passenger door of the car and pulled it open.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to excuse myself." Shizuru stepped out onto the stone porch after slipping on her coat and boots.

Natsuki shivered as she met the cold morning air, her breath condensing slightly as she stood in the doorway. She waved with a small smile on her face as Shizuru waved before getting into the passenger seat of the car, the door closing after her.

Natsuki watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. She shivered, watching the snow fall silently onto the empty street.

"It's cold, huh…" She reluctantly stepped back inside and closed the door.

Shizuru absentmindedly stared out the window as snow-covered houses flew past, watching the snow bounce off the windows of the car as it drove down the street.

"…I wonder if I could see her again…" Shizuru murmured as the car added to the distance from Natsuki's house.

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUN DUN~! Konnichiwa, YH desu *bows*. So a little bit of an angsty cliffhanger ending, but it somehow just came out that way….sorry! Next chapter will be set at the university as well as possibly Natsuki's house/Shizuru's house depending on what my muse decides to talk me into…my mind is kind of blank at the moment…but always thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews and comments! Please feel free to leave a comment/review!

P.S. since the number of reviews regarding my interspersing of Japanese has been pretty constant, I'd like to add a footnote I guess to clarify why I do it. In most of my fanfics, I'd like to try more or less to keep the character-type and personality to what I've interpreted from the respective animes, so sometimes when I write the Japanese I like to imagine that the actual voice actress/actor is actually speaking, and so I write the Japanese line in such a way that I'd think the voice actor would say it (i.e. Natsuki is a bit coarse/informal while Shizuru has Kansai dialect/is more polite) I really like that aspect and think it adds to the story/plot, but for future fics if it distracts too much, I'm more than willing to create English-only versions taking out the Japanese. Not that it's really gratuitous or anything, but I am a bit nerdy -_-;;;;;;….. and it makes me happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

"Tadaima…" [I'm home…]

Natsuki sighed as she tiredly opened the door to the small house. She let her bag fall to the ground with a soft thud as she removed her shoes and took off her scarf and jacket, hanging them up.

She picked up her bag again as she scuffed her slippers on and trudged over to the living room, letting herself fall onto the couch after setting her bag on the coffee table. She sighed and covered her eyes with her arm, body feeling the movements of the day.

"I…am tired….." She mumbled as she closed her eyes, letting her mind wander.

_Fujino….Shizuru….huh….hard to believe she's the student body president…..a real celeb or something like that….._

Natsuki sighed and rolled onto her side. _…Not that I pay attention to that kind of thing, but still….._

_. . ._

She stared blankly at the inside of her couch for a few moments.

…_Well, not that it matters anyways…._

She pushed the thought from her mind. "…I should probably make some dinner then work on my assignments..." She reluctantly sat up, slipping her feet back into her slippers and heading over to the kitchen.

She made some instant ramen, walking over to the bathroom while she waited for the noodles to cook. She sat down.

"Oh boy." She sighed as she glanced downwards. She retrieved a feminine product from the cabinet. "No wonder I was feeling tired." She flushed and washed her hands. "That's kind of unexpected though…" She sighed as she dried her hands. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day…"

Natsuki sat down heavily at the kitchen table, slowly uncovering her instant noodles. She thought calmly as she lowered her chopsticks into the Styrofoam cup.

_I'll have to be careful tomorrow….._

"Itadakimaasu~…" [It's time to eat/some equivalent; said before eating a meal]

She brought some the noodles up to her lips and blew lightly on them before slurping them noisily.

_Well, I'll worry about that when the time comes…_

"Gochisosama deshita" [Thanks for the meal; said after finishing a meal]

She sighed softly as she stood up from the counter. "...I just want to sleep…."

She threw the Styrofoam cup into the trash. "…But I can't really do that, can I…." She sighed again as she made her way to the living room.

She picked up her glasses. "Looks like I'll need you again today." She smiled as she closed her eyes and slipped the black frames over her eyes.

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Beep! The bluenette groaned as she fumbled for her cellphone, switching off the alarm. She groggily attempted to make out the numbers telling the time.<p>

"6:05AM….huh" Natsuki sighed as she carefully rolled out of bed, feeling exhausted and a bit light-headed as she slowly made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

She sighed in pleasure as the warm water cascaded over her head and body, the warm water feeling like soft and gentle wet caresses through her midnight-blue hair.

She sighed tiredly as she braced herself on the bathroom counter. She felt more lightheaded, the world starting to waver ever so slightly as she gathered her things for class. She quickly swallowed two Tylenol and attempted to gather her thoughts as she drove to campus.

_You can do this Natsuki! Today's a relatively light day (thankfully) so you just need to last through your classes and get back..._

And with her resolve in place she drove off to school.

Natsuki slumped at the table, sighing as she laid her head on the table.

"Ne daijobu Natsuki?" [Hey, are you okay?] Mai asked concernedly as she sat down next to the blunette.

Natsuki mumbled something incoherent as she turned her head to face her friend.

"Eh? Nante?" [What'd you say?]

"I'm just missing blood…." Natsuki mumbled tiredly as Mai's face came into view.

"Uwah! Hidoi kao….." [Woah! Your face looks terrible…]

"I just wanna sleeeep~…." Natsuki moaned as she turned her face away from her friend.

"Do you need some Advil or something?"

"Nah...I took some Tylenol before I left for class this morning. And I'm done for the day too…I'm just resting a bit before I drive back to my house."

Natsuki felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. "You need me to drive you back?"

Natsuki let out a small chuckle. "I think I'll be fine. It's not that far. You have class later don't you? I'll be fine once I take a nap~"

Mai let out a resigned sigh. "Okay, if you insist…well at least take this." Mai gently set a can next to Natsuki's relaxed hand.

"Ohh, thanks…." Natsuki mumbled as she loosely touched the can. She felt a warm hand rub her back slightly.

"Take it easy, okay? I'll see you later Natsuki!" The busty orange-haired woman called as she left.

Natsuki lazily half-raised her hand in the air, waving her friend goodbye.

She shakily raised her head on her left arm, right hand dragging the canned beverage closer to her.

She slowly opened the can, taking a small sip. "…It's good…." She smiled weakly. _Now I just need to get home in one piece…_

Natsuki felt her phone vibrate briefly in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Mai held her phone nervously as she set her books down on the desk. Her face brightened when she found a reply, texting back furiously.<p>

A certain brunette looked questioningly at the unsettled red-head seated beside her. "Mai-han, is something the matter?" ['-han' is '-san' equivalent in Kyoto-ben]

Mai laughed nerv

ously as she set her cellphone down on the desk. "Well, my friend Natsuki is feeling a bit anemic because of her period and I'm a bit worried about her getting home safely."

Shizuru's heart skipped a beat. _Natsuki?! But there's probably more than one person named 'Natsuki' in this school._..

"Natsuki…san?" Shizuru inquired politely.

"Ah, hai. Kuga Natsuki desu." [Ah yeah, Natsuki Kuga is her name.]

_Natsuki…._

Mai sighed as she organized her notebook.

"She lives by herself so I'm a bit worried about her getting home safely. She seems to be pretty anemic this time around too…her periods can get pretty bad too."

_Natsuki! I need to make sure she's alright! _Shizuru pulled out her iPad and started searching for a certain bluenette's contact information. Her fingers froze on the screen.

"Sou desuka?" [Oh really?] Shizuru paused in her search.

_Ara…since when did I pull up student files outside of student council work…?_

"Sou desu~ 'It feels like I'm bleeding a person every time I have my period' is what she told me once. Ah, looks like she's heading out soon. Okay: 'text me when you get back! –Mai' and sent! "

Mai snapped her phone shut and stuck it into the pocket of her bag.

"Sorry for bothering you with something trivial, Shizuru-san." The busty red-head smiled apologetically.

Shizuru flashed her signature smile. "Not at all, Mai-han. I think Kuga-san is very fortunate to have such a caring friend. Please pass my regards to her as well."

"Thanks, Shizuru-san. I'll let her know!" Mai smiled warmly.

"Yosh~! Time for class~!" Mai declared lively as she opened her notebook.

Shizuru laughed softly. "I don't think that too many people are as excited to learn about corporate business management." Shizuru teased lightly as she glanced around the room.

"Tehe~" Mai stuck out her tongue playfully.

* * *

><p>Natsuki leaned her head on the steering wheel of her car. She sighed heavily.<p>

…_Tsukareta... _[I'm exhausted/tired/etc]

She slowly lifted her head back up. Her vision rippled slightly around the edges.

"…Mazui na…soro soro kaeranai to…" [This is bad…If I don't get home soon….]

The blunette slowly started the ignition, gripping the wheel as tightly as she could manage.

"Okay…..let's get home."

Natsuki shut and lock her car door before stumbling to the front door, somehow working the key into the keyhole and shoving the door open.

Her head was screaming at her in small waves and her entire body ached. She fell against the wall, sliding down as she felt a wave of dizziness overtake her.

"I've reached my limit…..huh….." She mumbled as she felt her head hit the ground.

_Well…at least I made it home….._ She closed her eyes wearily. _Ah._

She opened her eyes slightly. _I was supposed to text Mai when I got back, wasn't I…._

She fumbled for her phone, but her eyes couldn't seem to focus enough to make out the keypad. She sighed and just left the phone where it lay.

…_.I'll do it after I rest for a little bit…._

* * *

><p>Shizuru intermittently checked over Natsuki's student file while the professor rambled, or rather, talked about the basics of business management; not that she really needed it, as she had already been helping her father with Fujino Industries for several years prior.<p>

Her finger paused on the screen. "…Natsuki's…address…."

She quickly copied the address and pasted it into her GPS application, just in case.

She froze again, the screen turning black as she entertained her train of thought.

'_Just in case'?...does that imply that I might go over there to check on her? _

. . . Ara.

Shizuru brushed the thought off, reaching over to write down some notes as the professor subtly passed off a tip for the upcoming exam.

Shizuru sighed softly as she closed her notebook and put her things in her bag. Her thoughts had decided to entertain her and the worry gnawing at her stomach had grown considerably at the sight of an increasingly worried Mai periodically checking her phone for the reassuring text message.

"Mai-han?" The orange-haired woman hadn't moved since the lecture had ended.

"Natsuki….hasn't texted me back yet…" Mai slowly muttered as she stared at her phone blankly.

"I want to check on her but I really can't get out of this meeting…." The orange-haired woman bit her lip in worried thought.

Shizuru thought for a moment while looking at Mai. She mused to herself.

…_Is this…a chance, perhaps?_

"I could go check on her for you, Mai-han; I don't have anything to attend to after this." Shizuru offered calmly while smiling gently at the worried woman.

Mai's expression brightened instantly. "Really?! I would really appreciate it!" Her face fell in doubt. "But, are you sure? Wouldn't it trouble Shizuru-san too much? I mean, you've never met Natsuki either…"

_Oh, but I have, Mai-san….and I would like to see her again._

Shizuru smiled. "Not at all; it would also make me feel relieved to see that Kuga-san is safe. I can text you when I get there and make sure."

…_Now I'm __really_ _feeling the need to make sure she's alright…_

"Really? Thank you so much, Shizuru-san! I really appreciate it!" Mai exclaimed gratefully as she gave Shizuru a soft hug.

"It would be my pleasure." Shizuru smiled calmly as she returned the hug, a whir of emotions raging through her thoughts.

_Looks like I'll need to be absent from the office this afternoon~…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*in a different classroom, different building*<strong>_

"ACHOO!" A well-endowed wavy-haired blonde woman sneezed loudly as she walked down the hallway. A short brown-haired woman with red rectangular-framed classes quickly followed beside her.

"Daijobu, Haruka-chan?" [Are you alright?]

The brown-haired woman worriedly asked in a soft voice.

"Ah? Yeah…More importantly Yukino, that bubuzuke onna will be in the office today right? Today's the day I free myself of that needless paper wok she gave me!"

"I think you mean_ paperwork_, Haruka-chan…" Yukino trailed off as they disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: It's finally out….! The next chapter to USN 4! Wow…that was really kind of hard to write….yeah..my muse has been kind of half-beaten to death these last few weeks and 2 months so I've had a slow road to recovery…yeah….. my mind is a bit of mush right now…but feel free to offer your thoughts! Thanks for stopping by and hope you enjoyed your stay!

-YH


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

_Samui…._[I'm/it's cold…]

Natsuki thought to herself as she lay unmoving from where her body had decided to lie down, small drops of perspiration misting her pale complexion, tugging the fibers of her clothes closer to her.

She felt content to let her body simply lie as it lay, unmoving to attenuate the soreness yet filled with a desire to stretch her muscles, to which there was no strength at her disposal.

Intermittent gusts of cold wind made her shiver weakly, reminding the blunette that she had forgotten to close the door. She breathed deeply, hearing her heart pound faintly in her head.

…_I….should close the door…_She reached out a leaden arm to grab her phone, opening her eyes warily. She had missed over thirty texts in the last hour or so.

_Ah... I was supposed to text Mai back as soon as I got back….-_-;;;;; _She let out a sigh as she loosened her grip on the green phone, wearily closing her eyes.

She shivered again, grunting slightly to shift some of her weight onto her arm. _…I REALLY should close that door…don't want to waste the heat…_

Natsuki somehow managed to pull herself to a sitting position, slowly waiting for her vision to stabilize before attempting to stand and possibly shut the door. A few stray flakes nipped at her face, making her hasten her resolve to close the door.

"I'd like to keep the snow inside to a minimum…" She sighed listlessly as she pushed up off of her knees to a shaky upright position.

As she held her head while she shuffled to close the front door, Natsuki hadn't heard the engine of a car pull up to the drive, the slam of a car door, the fast crunching of boots as they hiked up the driveway to her door.

Shizuru's heart raced as she took the somewhat familiar turns into the neighborhood where she had run away. She thought tersely as she saw (presumably) Natsuki's car in the driveway. _Well, I at least know she made it back…_yet she kept her guard up as the front door came into view. Her heart sped up as she saw the door ajar, the darkness of the apartment nibbling at her nerves.

…_Natsuki!_

A shadow darkened the frame of the door as Natsuki, not looking at the door, had her free hand on the knob of the door. The sound of quickened breathing shook Natsuki out of her reverie, causing her to look up.

Natsuki blinked. _Huh? _She blinked again, squinted against the dull white glare of the snow. Her mind paused for a moment in thought.

A mix of emotions washed across the brunette's face as her eyes met with weary jade green eyes, a rather haggard yet attractive looking blunette staring at her dumbly as she was presumably about to close the door.

"S-Shizu-" Natsuki could only stand there while the brunette flung herself at her, her hand limply resting on the door handle.

Shizuru embraced the blunette tightly, whispering fervently as she hugged Natsuki closer to herself as if to confirm her existence. "Natsuki….thank goodness…!" She repeatedly whispered as relief washed across her face.

It was too much for Natsuki to handle. She wasn't sure why Shizuru was at her house; heck, she didn't even know how Shizuru had gotten her address, but she had somehow deduced that she was the cause of the brunette's worry, though in what way she wasn't exactly sure. _Crap…_ She thought to herself as her body succumbed to fatigue.

"…I'm sorry…" she trailed off as she slumped in Shizuru's arms.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru felt the body in her arms grow heavier, Natsuki's arm loosened its grip on the door handle and fell limply to her side. In a panic Shizuru leaned her ear near Natsuki's lips, feeling the faint yet steady puffs of air leave the young woman's mouth. Shizuru sighed, hoping to calm her already racing heartbeat. _She's just fainted…_

Shizuru smiled sadly as she rested her forehead against the bluenette's. "Why did you push yourself so hard…" Though she already knew the answer.

Shizuru's eyes darted towards Natsuki's lips; she licked her own, suddenly feeling that hers were dry. She forced her gaze away, picking the young woman up in a princess hold. She gently shut the door with Natsuki in her arms.

Shizuru carefully stepped out of her boots, letting them lay carelessly where she took them off as she had more pressing matters to attend to. She quickly carried the blunette to her room, having remembered the general layout of the house.

She gingerly laid the young woman onto her bed, tugging her scarf, gloves and jacket off, tossing them aside. The blunette shivered, doing little to calm the brunette's nagging nerves.

The brunette's fingers trembled as she gingerly peeled off the different layers of clothing that had become friends with the cold winter temperature after Natsuki had arrived home. The fact that Natsuki's face was flushed and her breathing growing erratic was not helping either.

Shizuru chewed her lip. _It might be hypothermia…that's not good….! I need to warm her up quickly! But how…?_ She ran through ideas in her mind.

"Ara." In her shock Shizuru had spoken the word aloud. A light blush dusted her cheeks a certain method made itself known to her. It was efficient and effective…in a few different meanings… Her eyes flickered to the blunette, a small desire and slight prayer mixed within them.

"…you don't know what you do to me….Natsuki…" She whispered as she tugged the hair-tie of her pony tail loose, brunette locks falling uninhibited onto her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Konbanwa, YH desu *bows*<p>

….It's…been a while…yes I know! I'm very sorry! I've….been having issues, clearly. But it's break! Thank goodness! And therefore I decided to update…after a long break..yeah hopefully next release won't be as long as this one. Clearly I am also having troubles articulating what I want to say at the moment; maybe the fact that it's like 1am here has something to do with it…but hope you enjoyed your stay! Thanks for hanging around if you're still around! Please read and/or review!

-YH


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

><p>"…<em>you don't know what you do to me….Natsuki…." <em>An accented voice softly murmured as the bluenette drifted in the realm of the unconscious.

Natsuki shivered where she lay on the bed; Shizuru had yet to remove her shirt and jeans. The brunette swallowed. Hard. Her hands trembled slightly as she reached towards the shale-blue long-sleeved shirt.

She hesitantly grazed her fingers on the soft cotton shirt, gently gripping a small bit of the bluenette' shirt; it was cool to the touch. Shizuru averted her gaze as an uncertain pink dusted her troubled complexion. "…Forgive me…."

And she slowly pulled the shirt upwards.

_Ara…kami-sama must be playing tricks on me…_ Shizuru sighed as the delicate complexion revealed itself to the fully attentive crimson irises. She bit back her desires as she diligently worked the bluenette out of her shirt. _Ara, Natsuki has such feminine interests…_ Shizuru smiled as she discovered a rather well-made dark purple-black lace bra. She carefully folded the shirt once she had freed it from the blunette's arm, placing it on the bed beside her as she sought to remove the winter-chilled jeans.

Shizuru paused thoughtfully for a moment, contemplating the correct course of action. A buzz from her pocket distracted her from her…reverie. It was from Mai. She smiled to herself as she opened the message. _Mai-san's concerned qualities are rather endearing~_

She bit back a chuckle as she replied. "Kuga-san is fine. She seems a bit exhausted so I'll be staying with her for a little while. Kuga-san is quite lucky to have you as a friend, ne? And sent."

She replaced her phone in her pocket, removing the jeans with little restrain, though she suffered considerable distraction damages as she worked. She smiled as a matching pair of panties appeared. "Natsuki has good taste, ne?" She glanced up at the bluenette.

"Ara." The bluenette sneezed softly. "Is my Natsuki cold?" She teased softly.

'_My'…Natsuki?_

The brunette sighed once again, willing her heart to stop pounding as she folded the woman's discarded clothes, setting them on top of her dresser. She sat gently on the edge of the bed, quietly watching as she moved to cover the blunette.

"Shi…zuru…" The blunette mumbled as she shivered into a fetal position facing the brunette. Shizuru froze, heart racing even faster (if that was possible). A resigned smile broke across the brunette's fair complexion.

"Ikezu ya na, kawaiirashii koto yutte…" [Meanie, saying something that cutely…]

Shizuru chided herself as she covered the blunette with the dark blue down comforter she herself had used previously. She made to get up when cold fingers brushed against her own, making her turn back in concern. She gently grasped the cold hand with her warm ones, chewing her lip as she watched the blunette unconsciously curl her body towards the source of warmth; the woman's shiver running up and down her spine.

The woman had mussed the covers enough that her fair skin was once again exposed to the cooler air of the room.

"Natsuki can't sleep like that; you'll catch a cold." The brunette joked while remaining in her current position. The blunette shivered but did not move from her position.

_Natsuki is just too adorable~! Ah~ what I would give to cuddle up with my Natsuki~ …;-; _ Shizuru mentallycried as she gently freed her hands, fixing Natsuki's position and bringing the covers back over the blunette.

But the blunette wouldn't have it.

"!" As the brunette carefully brought the edge of the comforter up to the blunette's chin, one of the blunette's innocently prone hands happened to grab onto Shizuru's sleeve that happened to gently brush the hand as she adjusted the comforter. _Ah~ she's so cute~…wait, no! Natsuki is just cold and I happen to be warmer…_She wet her lips, feeling a sudden dryness overtake them.

"Ara, does Natsuki want—" _me to heat a bed buddy for her…_ Crimson eyes widened in surprise as the bluenette rolled over, hand still gripping her sleeve, pulling the brunette towards lying in the bed also; once again, mussing up the comforter Shizuru strenuously fixed moments ago. Shizuru let herself gently fall onto the free portion of the bed, her arm still willingly captive.

Something inside the brunette wriggled loose; a rare blush coming onto the brunette's face as she disentangled her arm from the blunette. Shizuru quietly discarded cold clothing, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Her heart thumped loudly as she hesitantly inched closer to the equally half-naked blunette, arms and body gently moving to hug the woman from behind.

She felt a shiver as her body heat was stolen from her, her eyes closing, lips in a smile as she felt the blunette relax and snuggle into her. She wrapped her arms protectively around the younger woman, feeling bold (and playful enough) to snuggle her chin on top of Natsuki's shoulder, intertwining their legs.

_Ah~ I don't think I could ever tire of this bliss~…._

And the brunette drifted off soon after.

* * *

><p><em>Crap.<em> Natsuki's emerald eyes shot open as she felt a familiar sensation. She stumbled out of her bed, slightly confused as to why she ended up getting out from the left side, yet she paid little attention to that fact (or to the state of her undress) as she made her way to the bathroom, grabbing a feminine product along the way. She sighed as she finished her business, washing her hands without thinking. _Phew…that was close…_

She rubbed her eyes as she slowly made her way back to the bed, throwing back the covers and crawling into the right side. Or at least she tried to.

A soft murmur was mumbled as Natsuki attempted to occupy an already occupied spot on her bed. _Huh? _Natsuki, convinced she had just hit her pillow, tried again to slip into the right side of the bed while Shizuru unconsciously moved to accommodate her.

Natsuki sighed as she relished the warmth of her bed. The soft rustling of the comforter went unnoticed as Shizuru rolled over to face Natsuki, her soft breathing sending warm puffs of air within Natsuki's hearing.

_A person…?_ Natsuki's lagged mind half-hazardly processed the information. A warm arm pulled her in closer, a warm body pressing up against her cooler one, a sleepy voice murmuring her name.

"..Na…tsuki…."

The blunette's eyes shot open, blinking rapidly at image in front of her. A fair, delicate complexion, the quivering of soft lips as air entered and left, soft, tawny-brown hair cascading down her shoulders, creamy skin of her shoulders…_What the?!_

It was then she noticed her own state of undress. _Why am I only in my underwear too?! _A fierce blush ran on the blunette's face.

"Sh-Shi-Shi-…zuru?" Natsuki inquired in a very soft voice, eyes slightly downcast. She lost her breath for a moment as light brown eyelashes fluttered softly, before they rose to reveal sleep-frosted crimson eyes.

If the brunette was surprised she did not show it. She smiled warmly at the blunette, softly touching the blunette's forehead. "Is Natsuki feeling better?"

"Y-yeah…sumanai…I must've caused you a lot of…trouble…" Natsuki mumbled embarrassedly as she averted her gaze.

"Not at all," the brunette countered softly. "Natsuki has not been a burden to me in any way." She reached her hand to gently cup the blunette's face, making her face her.

"I-I s-see….T-Thanks….for taking care of me…" Natsuki trailed off shyly. _Sh-Sh-She's just too cute~! _

A brief silence ensued as Shizuru gazed delightedly at Natsuki's rather endearing cute expression, Natsuki working up the courage to speak.

"Na, Shizuru…can I…ask you something?"

"Whatever Natsuki wishes." Shizuru smiled, readjusting herself on the pillow.

"Why…it's that….why…are….we naked?" The last phrase barely made it out. _DOKI! She's just too cute~! _

Shizuru feigned shock, lowering her gaze, eyes softening. "…does Natsuki think me…repulsively unattractive…?" Her hands went to cover her face, a nascent sob waiting to slip from her lips.

"Eh?! Ah, no! That's not it! I don't find you unattractive at all!" Natsuki threw her hands up in a panic.

"…*hic*…*hic*…"

The blunette was now thoroughly panicking.

"No! I think Shizuru is really attractive! Really!" She froze the instant those words left her lips. _I-I-I can't believe I just said that aloud! Damn it, why can't I stomach the sight of this woman's tears?! _

Another soft sob. "…does Natsuki really find me attractive…?"

"A-Ah…just don't cry, okay?" Natsuki cautiously placed her hands on top of Shizuru's, prying them apart gently. "I…can't stand the thought of you crying…please?" _Uwah…I have the feeling I just said another really embarrassing thing…_

Inwardly Shizuru was swooning. _My Natsuki is too cute and charming~…_She didn't bother to question the 'my' part anymore.

She gave no resistance as Natsuki gently pried her arms away from her face, instead pulling the blunette towards her.

Emerald eyes widened in shock, blush running rampant as the older woman unexpectedly pulled her close. Both felt a tingle as Shizuru's lips chastely brushed against Natsuki's. The brunette pulled away a moment later, a blush gracing her features.

"Ara, ara~" The shy smile the student council president offered made Natsuki's heart skip a beat. The sight of Shizuru gazing at her in such a manner in such undress was making Natsuki's head spin. She was at a loss for words, stuttering mere broken soundless syllables.

Shizuru's smile fell a bit. _Ara…I did that without thinking….what have I possibly gone and done? _Her expression fell slightly into her practiced façade. She crawled out of the bed, slipping on her sweater and pants, scuffing into a pair of slippers before slowly padding towards the kitchen, pausing at the doorframe to glance back at the blunette.

Emerald eyes followed as the brunette dressed and walked towards the kitchen, detecting a change , albeit slight, in the brunette's demeanor.

"Perhaps…it is time for a cup of tea. I'll make some of that delicious peach tea you served me the other day, Natsuki." And she disappeared around the corner.

It was moments after that blunette finally found her voice working…sort of. "Shi…zuru?" A concerned whisper escaped her lips as gazed in the last direction she had seen the brunette.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun~ cliff haaaaaanger….<p>

Ohayougozaimasu (it is 12:30AM right now..;=;) YH-desu *bows* It has been a really long time….I am extremely sorry for my absence! This has been a really really REALLY busy semester, and my thoughts are all overclocking my brain and etc..but my muse had enough left in her for this chapter! So yaay! I'm not sure when I'll be updating this one again, or my others but I'll try my best! Please enjoy your stay and read/review?

-YH


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

><p>Shizuru sighed softly as she poured steaming hot water into two mugs. "It seems like I've really done it now, ne~…" She playfully murmured to the steaming beverage as she squeezed some honey into the two mugs, adding extra honey into Natsuki's mug. She ran a hand through her tawny brown hair, tying it loosely into a bun, somewhat frustrated with herself.<p>

She set the two mugs on the table, sitting herself gracefully yet heavily into it as she thoughtfully stirred the two mugs. "Hmm~…perhaps I should let it steep a little longer…." She softly sighed again, letting her mind wander as she loosely gripped the scalding hot mug with her hands, letting her eyelids flutter closed.

Natsuki let herself fall back onto the bed softly, covering her eyes with her arm with a sigh. A light blush dusted her cheeks, her midnight blue hair splayed out on her pillow.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. .._Aah….it's no use…my head isn't working…_ The image of Shizuru's retreating form flashed through her mind. Her eyes snapped open. She sat up suddenly, throwing back the covers.

_Shizuru…I need to make sure she's okay…._

She held her head in her hands as a wave of dizziness hit her. "Ugh…sat up too fast." She slowly swung her legs out of the bed, slipping on a pair of sweats and shirt before slowly padding out into the kitchen. She paused and leaned against the doorframe, silently watching the brunette sitting silently as the steam from the tea curled into the air. The sunlight filtering through the window cast a soft ethereal glow on the brunette; her presence somehow seemed so fragile, as if it would break if Natsuki reached out to touch her.

Natsuki found her gaze transfixed on the brunette, emerald eyes staring as she slowly walked into the kitchen.

Having sensed the blunette's presence, the brunette calmly opened her eyes to meet Natsuki's.

Nothing betrayed any trace of previous disturbance; only an impenetrable calm smile with an alluring crimson gaze as Shizuru thoughtfully watched the blunette quietly pull out a chair and sit next to her.

Natsuki watched silently as Shizuru relinquished her grip on her mug, stirring the other mug's content before sliding it to Natsuki's hands, where the blunette accepted the tea. She gracefully returned her hands back to her own mug, lifting it to her lips and taking a calm sip.

Natsuki simply ran her thumbs across the mug as they both sat in a moment of silence. She stared into the swirling steam of her mug, taking a small sip from her mug.

"…Shizuru," The blunette started softly, returning her gaze to her mug of tea.

The brunette's hands twitched slightly where they rested on her mug, yet she made no move to speak. She chewed the bottom of her lip.

"…Sakki no koto dakedo…" [About earlier…]

"-Natsuki, about earlier…" Shizuru hesitantly interjected, yet Natsuki interrupted her by continuing where she had left off.

"-Are you alright?"

Shizuru glanced up, a bit surprised at the inquiry.

"…Am I, alright?" She paused, a bit hesitant in her reply. "Ara, Why wouldn't I be alright?" Her smile didn't falter as she took another sip of her tea, eyes closed as if in thought as the soft chink of the mug on the table filled the silence.

Natsuki gripped her mug tighter, unconvinced. She glanced at the plaintively smiling woman seated next to her, biting back a blush as she registered the faint pounding of her heart in her chest.

Shizuru prayed that her expression didn't betray her anxiety. _…Natsuki really is too cute~…but, she still must be thinking about what I did earlier…ahh~…why did I go and do that…? But Natsuki really is too cute~…the way she's asking how I am makes me want to kiss her again….but, ahh…I can't do that so easily…*sigh*_

_Ah~! This is driving me nuts! I give up….! I don't care anymore! _Natsuki let go of her half-emptied tea mug, leaning on one arm while cupping the still-thinking brunette's chin softly, making the brunette open her eyes in surprise.

"Natsu-mn" Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise, another rare blush dusting her cheeks as she felt soft lips press against her own.

She felt silky soft strands tickle her cheek, eyes never closing as the blunette withdrew, tucking her midnight blue hair behind her ear and then turning back to shyly gaze at her, a blush cutely tinting her cheeks.

Shizuru's inner fangirl squealed as Natsuki chewed the bottom of her lip, averting her gaze from hers. But what made Shizuru's blush deepen was what the blunette said next.

"Shizuru…I…think I like you…"

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun~ and yet another cliffhanger haha after one month of not updating… ohayougozaimasu, YH desu *bows* whoo man, I haven't worked on this fic in a while… yeah. So I guess there could be a lemon chapter next….would that be bad? Hmm, so as an informal vote, I will let the readers influence me in my decision? Yay or nay to heavy lemon in the next chapter? Also I guess I'll put it out there that this one is probably going to be finishing up relatively soon…well, hope you enjoyed your stay! Please read andor review?

Sore ja,

YH


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

><p>"Shizuru…I…think I like you…"<p>

The brunette's mind shut down.

_Ara. _Shizuru's crimson eyes were fully open, an undeniably red tinge creeping onto her cheeks as she registered the blunt confession.

A moment of silence ensued as the pair sported similar expressions, Shizuru staring blankly into her steaming mug of tea while Natsuki rested her head sideways on her right arm on the table, lazily watching the brunette as she attempted to piece together if she had said something odd; her left, still holding onto her mug of tea.

The muffled sounds of a cell phone in the pocket of Natsuki's sweatpants broke them out of their thoughts. The blunette fumbled a little with said accessory, squinting to read the name that flashed on the small screen.

"Shizuru…I'm sorry but could you read the screen for me? I can't seem to focus enough to read it…" Natsuki sighed as she heaved herself up and handed the ringing and vibrating phone to the brunette.

Shizuru glanced at the name blinking on the screen. "It's Mai-han. She's probably calling to check up on you?"

Natsuki lay her head back down onto her arm. "Mai, huh…would you mind answering it?"

"Of course." And Shizuru slid her finger against the 'accept' icon on the screen before handing the phone back to Natsuki.

"Hello? Mai?" Natsuki answered tiredly as she switched the phone to speakerphone.

"NATSUKI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Natsuki winced a little as the voice boomed statically into her ears.

"I'm fine, Mai. I made it home alright and I took a nap earlier too."

"Do you have a fever?! Did you eat anything? Shizuru-san sent me text earlier saying you were exhausted…"

"A-Ah…" Natsuki grinned sheepishly at the listening brunette as she resumed sipping her tea before resuming, "yeah…"

There was a moment of dead silence on the other end.

"…Natsuki. Something happened, didn't it." The voice had turned hard, making Shizuru raise an eyebrow while Natsuki contemplated lying…but she couldn't. The bluenette sighed.

"Well…I kind of passed out right when I got home, so then that's why I didn't text you back when I got back but it was fi-"

"YOU FAINTED?!" The voice screamed across the speakers. The blunette winced again. Mai's voice faded and grew as she mumbled to herself angrily. "I_ knew_ I should've driven you home! I can't believe I let you drive home all by yourself! What was I thinking!? And YOU!"

Natsuki sighed as Mai came back to her cell phone. "What were YOU thinking?! Running yourself ragged, as always! This is _exactly _why I worry so much about you!"

"I'm sorry."

Shizuru felt pity for the bluenette and decided to slide into the conversation.

"Ma~ma~, Mai-han. The important thing is that Natsuki is fine and alright now, isn't it?"

Another brief pause ensued on the phone.

"Ah, Shizuru-san, you're still there?"

"I apologize for not stating my presence earlier but I do believe that Natsuki needed a little bit of reprimand for her rash behavior. I think Natsuki understands your deep concern as a close friend for her, as do I, don't you, Natsuki?" Shizuru glanced at Natsuki while smiling.

"Y-Yeah. I'm really sorry for worrying you…" Natsuki murmured softly. She heard a sigh from the other side of the phone.

"So let's let cut her some slack, ne?" Shizuru calmly replied.

Another short pause.

"…you're right, Shizuru-san. Natsuki, apology accepted…but you owe me lunch sometime for scaring me like that, you hear~?" Mai playfully stated as her voice lost its edge.

Natsuki simply chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ah, it's already this late? Sorry Natsuki, Shizuru-san! I need to start making preparations for dinner! Mikoto should be coming back soon, and you know how her stomach is…"

The pair in the kitchen laughed softly. "Mikoto-chan, huh. I suppose I'll leave after making some dinner for Natsuki also."

"What? You'll..make dinner for me?" Natsuki asked timidly, raising her head from the table. _Dokkyun~!_ [sfx for girly/cheesy heartbeat]. Shizuru just about fainted from the cute display.

Mai simply laughed over the phone, drawing the pair's attention back to the phone.

"Well then, I'll leave Natsuki in your care, Shizuru-san! Natsuki, make sure you don't cause too much trouble for Shizuru-san or make me worry about you anymore than I already have!"

Shizuru giggled as Natsuki sighed in resignation. "I'll try my best. Thanks for checking up on me, Mai."

"Hey, what are friends for? Well, that's that, so I'll see you later!" And the call ended.

Another brief moment of silence ensued as the pair remained unmoving from their current positions. Shizuru broke the silence. She pushed back her chair to stand, her mug now empty of anything save a used tea bag. The bluenette's gaze never left her as she stood up, addressing her curiously.

"Natsuki," the brunette calmly called the bluenette out of her temporary stupor.

"Ah? Y-Yeah..?"

"Would you mind if I looked around in your refrigerator? I want to see what I can make for dinner?"

Natsuki's face perked up a bit, a flash of excitement growing in her eyes. "So…you're staying for dinner then?"

Shizuru couldn't help but tremble slightly at the puppy-like excitement. She closed her eyes calmly. _S-S-So ADORABLE! Ah, reign yourself in Shizuru…it wouldn't do to let your impulses take over your actions…for now. _She half-opened an eye to look back at the bluenette, who almost had a barely-contained anticipation nonverbal cue pointed directly towards her. _…Perhaps it is the fever and fatigue…or maybe hormones…but ah~ that expression just makes me melt~3_

"…Unless…Natsuki would rather me leave…" Shizuru turned her back towards the blunette, the hints of a sob seeping through.

The scraping of the chair was heard as Natsuki abruptly stood up, pushing her hands down against the table in her haste.

"What?! No! I really would like you to stay for dinner, I mean," she slowly scuffed over to the brunette's back, hesitantly wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, softly nuzzling into the warm form as she formed the words she wanted to say in her head, "I would really like that…so please stay?" The bluenette's voice was barely above a whisper.

Shizuru stiffened for a moment when she felt arms encircle her waist, yet relaxed once she felt her Natsuki nuzzle into her.

_...It might be because she's tired, but this mature and romantic side of Natsuki is very charming as well…_

She smiled in defeat as she felt Natsuki's form lean more dependently on hers, picking up that the poor girl was probably spent from the last bout of excitement. She turned around and supportively hugged the bluenette, holding her up as Natsuki's strength drained her.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. I didn't mean to tease you like that. Of course I would love to stay for dinner." Natsuki smiled weakly as she gripped Shizuru's sweater. "That's a relief…I was worried about…" Natsuki trailed off mumbling to herself as she closed her eyes.

Shizuru tightened her hold on the bluenette before loosening her grip, once she was sure that Natsuki would be able to stand on her own.

"Why doesn't Natsuki go freshen up and then take a nap in her room? I will call you once dinner is ready, alright?" Shizuru bit back a laugh while looking at the retreating bluenette's expression.

"I won't leave, alright? Now go."

Natsuki smiled before she disappeared behind the doorframe of her room. "Arigatou, Shizuru."

* * *

><p>AN: Phew! Wow I've updated more than one fic in like 3 days! (yeah I know…) Konbanwa, YH-desu! *bows* whooo. Finally another chapter of USN-4 is up after a looooooong time. Next will be the dinner chapter~ that'll be fun. What will Shizuru say to Natsuki's confession? Also the mini-introduction of Mai x Mikoto! I do fancy this pairing a bit, though perhaps their relationship isn't as….intense? as Natsuki and Shizuru's at least not yet in this fic. It might turn to that in my other recently updated fic…hmmm things to ponder. Anyways, as always, thanks for stopping by and read and/or review?

Matta ne!

-YH

Oh an again, not proof-read or grammar-read…as I seem to have a knack for writing these right before I should be going to bed…-_- need to work on that.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome...

oh, and not grammar/proofread...

* * *

><p>Natsuki sighed, covering her eyes with her arm after her short trip to the bathroom. She lay there unmoving as she felt the muscle soreness in her back catch up to her.<p>

She groaned as she pulled her covers over her body. Her thoughts lazily wandered among wisps of Shizuru as she drifted off into a sleepless nap.

* * *

><p>Shizuru hummed to herself softly as she produced a chopping board and knife from Natsuki's cabinets. She deftly plucked vegetables from Natsuki's vegetable drawer, pausing to tuck some stray hair behind her ear.<p>

…_Perhaps I should tie my hair up…Ah!_ A mischievous glint flashed across her crimson eyes as she spotted an apron out of the corner of her eye.

She smiled as she smoothly walked over to the apron, pulling it off the hook to examine it. "What a…housewifey apron." She held it out in front of her as she thought for a moment. _I wonder what my Natsuki looks like wearing this…_The apron dropped slightly in her hands. She pushed away the indecent thought before it was allowed to fully take shape.

She pulled it closer to herself, unable to resist the temptation.

_Therefore I must put it on…! _

A loose chuckle escaped from her lips as she pulled the apron over her head, working her arms through the straps. She reached back, pulling the black hair-tie from her wrist as she worked her hair into a ponytail, releasing the tawny strands that had gotten trapped underneath the straps of the apron. She completed the look by tying the straps of the apron into a bow behind her back, smoothing out some wrinkles in the front.

She inspected herself briefly, smiling as she twirled in a small circle before continuing her preparations for dinner.

Shizuru thought to herself as she washed her hands and picked up an onion, chopping it cleanly in half before peeling off the skin.

_She must be feeling drained…perhaps some soup? I should probably search for some protein though…_

Shizuru set the now-peeled onions onto the cutting board, scrounging around for a large pot and some olive oil. She poured some of the oil into the bottom, turning the stove on low.

…_I think I spied some chicken in the refrigerator earlier…_

A smile graced her face as she began to rapidly mince the onions, dumping them into the pot where they started simmering with a subdued hiss.

Shizuru continued with a slight blush dusting her cheeks and silly grin plastered on her face as the preparations for dinner proceeded smoothly.

_Cooking for my Na-tsu-ki~_

* * *

><p>About twenty-some minutes later, Shizuru dipped the soup spoon into the soup and retrieved the utensil, blowing on its content before sampling it for a final taste check.<p>

She smiled thoughtfully as she pondered the flavoring. The brunette had opted for an improvised egg-drop soup with chicken, some silken tofu, onions, and tomatoes all boiled in a chicken stock, thickened with corn starch, flavored with some white pepper for some kick, and garnished with a mix of minced green onions and cilantro.

_Perfect._ She grinned in satisfaction as she turned the stove off and let the soup simmer briefly as she set the table for dinner.

She set spoons down next to the bowls. She mused to herself aloud as she glanced towards the bedroom. "Should I go wake my Natsuki in her apron?"

Shizuru nudged the spoon into position and stood up, examining her work with a satisfied glance.

"I think I shall." And she stealthily padded over to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"…" Natsuki stirred slightly, ears having detected some kind of auditory noise.<p>

"…ki…" Natsuki contorted her face slightly, starting to register the sound.

She felt a warm, soft sensation on her shoulder and arm as she attempted to rouse herself.

"Natsuki." Shizuru called again softly, gently rubbing the blunette's arm and shoulder to ease her into consciousness.

"Mmn…" Natsuki mumbled softly as her eyes softly fluttered open, jade eyes wandering blankly until they registered the brunette's form hovering over her.

Natsuki blinked slowly a few times as she let her eyes bring the brunette into focus, a sleepy smile appearing on her face as she became more aware of her surroundings.

"Ah, Shizuru." Natsuki's sleep-laced voice hoarsely murmured as she rolled onto her side, nuzzling into Shizuru's hand that had been on her arm.

The blunette had a sleepy grin on her face as she gazed blankly back at Shizuru while she attempted to gather herself. "Ohayou…"

The brunette bit her lip at the overly-cute display. _My Natsuki is just too cute!_

Shizuru leaned over on impulse, kissing the blunette on the cheek. "Good morning to you too, my sleepy head. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Natsuki half-laughed and half-grunted in reply, sighing contently as she kept the brunette's hand willingly captive.

"Dinner is ready. I made some soup; would Natsuki like to eat it together?"

The hold on Shizuru's hand tightened slightly before loosening as Natsuki began to push herself up from the bed.

Her head hung low as the blunette waited for the blood to flow to her brain.

"…Yeah…" She murmured as she stayed with her arms propping her from the bed, body swaying slightly, head drooping.

Shizuru smiled to herself as she gently embraced Natsuki from behind pulling the blunette up to a sitting position, supporting her back against her front.

"Let's go eat dinner together, alright?" Shizuru whispered softly into the blunette's ear as she felt Natsuki's weight against her. Shizuru gently tightened her hold around the blunette's waist, squeezing it slightly.

Natsuki's head drooped forward then back up as she stretched slightly. "…Okay…" The brunette relinquished her sleepy captive as Natsuki gingerly stretched and slowly got up from the bed. She yawned softly, walking unsteadily over the bathroom.

"I'll meet you over at the table after you've washed up, alright?"

" 'kay…." Natsuki mumbled as she flicked the light switch on, shuffling into the bathroom.

Shizuru glanced after her as the door slowly clicked shut. She let her gaze linger for a moment, before shaking her head lightly to break herself out of her trance.

She gracefully got up from the bed, fixing the covers on the bed before walking back to the kitchen. She pulled the bow of the apron loose, somewhat reluctantly taking the garment off and replacing it on its hook.

Shizuru brought the soup over to the table setting it down on a pot warmer. She slowly sat down into her chair, resting her head on her hands as she closed her eyes in a moment of thought.

Her crimson eyes reopened to a more-awake Natsuki shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she walked half-blindly to the table, lazily pulling out the chair and plopping herself into it.

She directed another smile towards the brunette. "It looks great. Arigatou, Shizuru."

"You're very welcome, Natsuki. Shall we?"

"Itadakimasu."

And the pair ate in amiable silence.

* * *

><p>Natsuki set down her spoon with a satisfied sigh. "Gochisousama…"<p>

The brunette also set her spoon down with a soft clink. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The blunette shyly grabbed onto the brunette's hand, making the latter look over surprised.

Natsuki's jade green eyes caught Shizuru's crimson as she loosely squeezed the brunette's pale hand.

"I really liked it. Thank you for having dinner with me…"

She withdrew her hand, averting her gaze as she fidgeted slightly in her seat, gathering their thoughts.

"You're very welcome, Natsuki."

The brunette made to start clearing the table when the blunette interrupted her.

"Ah, Shizuru, I'll get that. You made dinner and everything, so I'll take care of the clean-up. You must be tired from doing all this work, right?"

The blunette stood up, sweeping the two bowls and spoons off of the table. She paused slightly as she gently set the dishware into the bottom of the sink.

"I-If you'd like, you can go rest on the couch while I wash these, and I could, uh, make you a cup of tea after I'm done? O-Or if you need to leave that's fine too, it's getting late…"

Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the scratching of the chair against the floor as she assumed the brunette made to leave.

Instead the blunette felt herself pulled into a warm embrace as the brunette nuzzled into her neck. She relaxed into the embrace, yet feeling a bit embarrassed.

She let out a soft, sheepish laugh. "I-I, uh, I'm not usually not this difficult. Sorry…the hormones must be getting the better of me, haha…"

Natsuki shivered slightly as the embrace around her waist tightened.

"Natsuki is being incredibly cute right now." The brunette murmured in a low voice.

"C-Cute…huh…" Natsuki trembled slightly as her heart raced.

"Does Natsuki have anything to attend to tomorrow?" Shizuru continued to murmur softly as she kept her eyes closed.

"T-Tomorrow? Just a few classes until about 2, I guess…" Natsuki trailed off quietly.

The blunette felt the arms around her waist release her, and she turned to timidly face the brunette.

"Well then, I should let you get to your work for tomorrow, shouldn't I?"

Natsuki's expression fell slightly. "A-Ah, of course. You have classes to prepare for also…"

"Although," the brunette smoothly interjected, "I wouldn't mind if Natsuki invited me over for an evening, if she isn't busy on Friday."

The blunette's eyes lit up. "R-Really? I don't have classes on Friday."

_Of course not, my Natsuki. I had a glance at your schedule earlier after all…_A playful glint entered the brunette's eyes.

"Ara, neither do I. Whatever shall I do?" She asked in mock distress.

Natsuki averted her gaze slightly, a blush dusting her cheeks as she gathered her courage. "Shizuru, would you, uh, like to have dinner here and sleepover tomorrow night? That is, if you want to." The blunette quickly added.

Shizuru inwardly swooned at the sight of a timid Natsuki. _S-S-So adorable~! _

The brunette stepped forward, cupping the blunette's warm cheeks in her hands, tilting Natsuki's face to look at her.

"I would love to, Natsuki."

Shizuru's smile stayed on her face as the blunette averted her gaze.

"S-So, i-it's a d-date…then...?"

Shizuru smiled widely as she leaned forward, kissing the blunette on the cheek.

"It most certainly is."

* * *

><p>AN: Konbanwa, YH desu *bows* wow…I've updated more than one fic in two days…o.o that's certainly a rarity for me…I guess I've been more stressed than I thought with all this crazy rain weather and just being stressed so I decided to update another usn fic…! Nothing much to say at the moment except for hopefully things will be progressing soon in this fic…with what I'm thinking of right now…but we'll see. Have kind of a semblance of a plot for the next chapters or so of this fic and for USN 10, so likely that those will be updated sooner than some of the other ones, but only time will tell..o.o As always, thanks for dropping a review! Hope you enjoyed your stay! Please leave a review if you feel like it!

Sore ja,

YH


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

><p>"<em>S-So, i-it's a d-date…then...?"<em>

_Shizuru smiled widely as she leaned forward, kissing the blunette on the cheek._

"_It most certainly is."_

"Haah…." Natsuki sighed to herself as she flopped tiredly onto her bed, hugging one of her pillows to her chest as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. It had been a few hours since Shizuru had left and Natsuki had finished her homework for the night.

"A date, huh…"

The brunette's smiling face flashed across the blunette's eyes, unbidden thoughts making her squeeze them shut and bury her face in her pillow.

"Geez! What am I getting so worked up for?!" She huffed into her pillow exasperatedly. Natsuki took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, when she noticed that the scent lingering on the pillow was not her own.

Her eyes snapped open in realization as she blushed, realizing what she had just unintentionally done. She recoiled from the pillow, stared at it warily for a few moments, then sighed and flopped back onto her bed in defeat, covering her eyes with her arm.

"…Great, now I'm being a creeper…ugh…"

She rolled onto her side, facing the pillow with a longing glance.

…_Gah! I don't even care anymore! _

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she hugged the pillow to her chest once again. The blunette buried her face into the pillow once again, not caring as she took another deep breath.

"…Shizuru…" She whispered longingly as she drifted off to sleep hugging the pillow.

* * *

><p>Shizuru smiled as she finished composing her email of absence along with copies of the documents she could not ask Haruka or Yukino to draft. She sent the message off with a satisfied click, sighing in satisfaction as she reached over for her mug of tea and took a sip from it.<p>

She waited patiently for the steam from her mug to clear from her maroon-framed glasses as she waited for her laptop to turn off, her thoughts drifting to the next day's date.

_An evening with my Natsuki~ _Shizuru thought happily to herself as she glanced at the bag she had packed with a few days' worth of necessities. She set the now-empty mug on her desk as she slowly sauntered to the bathroom and prepared for bed.

The brunette let out a contented sigh as she made her way into her bed, pulling the covers up around herself.

"Uchi no…Natsuki…" She murmured softly as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The next day's classes were painfully endured by both women. Natsuki was feeling better, and flew through her classes with somewhat of a renewed vigor. She stopped by the grocery store on her way home, buying some things she wanted to use for dinner and dessert, though she tried to keep the trip relatively short as she was still tired enough to need a nap before Shizuru came over.<p>

She fell onto her bed and groaned lightly, feeling the effects of the overexertion due to her excitement. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought I was…" She chuckled loosely to herself.

She glanced at the time. 3:21PM.

_Well, I wanted to start on dinner before Shizuru gets here_, _so I guess I'll just start now…_

"Alright!" Natsuki declared to the room, before pushing herself up from the bed. She strode into the kitchen, rolling up her sleeves, tying her hair up, and putting on her apron. She had opted for making shrimp scampi and garlic bread, with a side of curried lentil soup and some Sicilian pistachio gelato topped with fat-free whipped cream.

And she began chopping onions with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong! <em>The sound of the door chime made the blunette pause in her cooking and turn her head towards the door.

"Ah, that must be Shizuru…Coming!" She called out as she set down the sizzling pan of shrimp she had been sautéing for the past few moments.

The brunette smiled as she heard the blunette's muffled voice from behind the door, waiting patiently for it to open.

A burst of warm air gently washed towards the brunette, bringing with it a variety of pleasing smells and a very pleasing sight.

"Ah, Shizuru! You made it here alright! Great that you're here!" The blunette's smile widened as she greeted the brunette, gesturing inside.

"Please come in! I'm almost done cooking, if you wouldn't mind waiting for a little while."

Shizuru's heart fluttered at the adorable display. _Natsuki…with a ponytail and in that housewifey apron…is there anything cuter than this?_

Shizuru smiled widely as she stepped into the house, Natsuki closing the door behind her.

"Ookini, Na-tsu-ki~" She replied playfully, hoping to accentuate the look with a blush. The brunette nearly swooned at the intensified cuteness.

Natsuki blushed as she fidgeted where she was, unsure of how to reply. _AArghh! Kuga! Get a hold of yourself! Oh, I need to get back to the shrimp too…_

The sizzling of the shrimp broke the blunette out of her thoughts, and a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes before she looked at Shizuru who had finished taking off her shoes and coat.

"Shizuru," Natsuki called casually as she walked over to pick up Shizuru's bag and purse.

"Yes?" Shizuru, who had been lining up her shoes neatly near the entrance, had yet to look up from her current task.

Shizuru heard a lack of a reply and made to look up to give an inquiring glance when all of a sudden the she felt a soft sensation on her cheek and a husky voice whispered soon after,

"Okaeri, Shizuru." [Welcome home, where the implication is that Shizuru is coming home to Natsuki…yes I'm a romantic gush sometimes…]

A light pink dusted the brunette's cheeks as she watched Natsuki withdraw in shock, the blunette chuckling softly.

"I'll take care of these, if you want to relax for a bit." She lifted the bags in gesture, drawing the brunette's eyes towards them.

"When did you…."

Shizuru let out a small giggle in defeat as the blunette promptly disappeared around the bend, depositing the bags in her bedroom before quickly rushing back to the kitchen to finish the pasta.

"Ikezu…." She whispered softly as she recollected herself.

She slipped on her pair of slippers (yes they were hers as she had claimed them as such) and walked over to the kitchen, hopping onto one of the barstools.

The brunette leaned her right elbow on the granite countertop and leaned her head on her hand, while loosely resting her left arm on the cool surface as well as she lovingly watched the blunette cooking.

"Who knew that Natsuki was so seductive~" Shizuru sighed dreamily, making the blunette turn and smile briefly at her before returning her attention to her careful preparation.

"…Not to mention that she can cook very well and looks good enough to eat in that apron~" She added with a flirtatious purr, making the blunette slip slightly as she added the drained noodles to the sizzling pan.

"Sh-Shizu~ru~" Natsuki (almost) cried cutely as a blush dusted her cheeks. "You almost made me drop the noodles…"

A subsequent thud was heard in the kitchen as Shizuru's head fell onto the countertop.

_N-N-Natsuki is…t-t-t-t-too c-c-c-ute…I-I-I…can't take it!_

"Shizuru?!"

Natsuki glanced worriedly between her almost-completed shrimp scampi and the brunette whose fingers were twitching slightly.

A moment later, Shizuru's head shot back up, startling the blunette slightly. She sat up, smoothing out the wrinkles on her shirt, offering Natsuki a warm smile.

"Kannin na, I am quite alright; don't worry." _Natsuki just made me really want to jump her, that's all…_

The brunette refrained from saying the latter part of her thoughts, lest she act on them.

The blunette wasn't quite convinced, but she let it slide for the moment. Natsuki turned her attention to her noodles, wrapping one around a fork and blowing on it softly then offering it to Shizuru.

The brunette instinctively opened her mouth, chewing thoughtfully as a perfect blend of seasoning and spices melted in her mouth.

"How's the taste?" Natsuki asked after a pause as she started pulling out plates, bowls, and the necessary utensils to set the table.

Shizuru licked the little bit of sauce that had gotten on her lips.

"It tastes absolutely delicious, Natsuki. I can't wait to have more of it!"

Natsuki chuckled as she gestured for Shizuru to join her at the table. "Well, you won't have to wait long; dinner is now served." She playfully announced as she pulled the chair out for the brunette, planting a soft, playful kiss on Shizuru's neck as she withdrew to her seat across from the brunette's.

Shizuru's hand shot up to her neck, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she glanced coquettishly at Natsuki, feeling an overwhelming amount of happiness.

"…Ikezu~" She murmured in reply.

A fit of playful laughter broke the silence.

"Well then, shall we?" Shizuru suggested after their bout of laughter.

Natsuki grinned. "Of course."

The pair clapped their hands together softly.

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

><p>AN: Konbanwa, YH-desu…..oisashiburi….yet again it's been a while since my last update…I've had some midterms, life stuff, more life stuff, then more midterms…yesss….so I haven't had the time (or sometimes the motivation) to write, but here's a chapter! Whoo…so this turned out longer than I was expecting so I ended up splitting/ending the chapter there…originally was going to cover more but oh well…well until next time, I suppose? I hope you enjoyed your stay, and please drop a review? Oh yeah, author is a big romantic mush…as always…

Sore ja,

-YH


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

Yaay for troubleshooting!

* * *

><p>Shizuru set down her fork with a soft, satisfied sigh. She leaned forward on the table on her elbows, resting her chin in her hands.<p>

"That was a lovely dinner. Ookini, Natsuki."

Natsuki, who had also finished her food, stood up from her chair and started clearing the plates from the table. She smiled.

"I hope you have room for dessert." Natsuki said playfully as she carefully set the plates into the sink and brought out the tub of gelato and the can of whipped cream from the refrigerator.

Shizuru giggled softly, staying where she was.

"What's on the menu?" The bluenette chuckled in reply.

"Hm~m…Guess. I'll give you until I finish preparing them."

Her ears twitched as Natsuki squeezed whipped cream from the canister.

"It involves…whipped cream?" Shizuru inquired playfully, feigning innocence. The brunette shivered at the husky laugh that followed.

"Correct, but not quite."

Natsuki silently grabbed the tall parfait glasses filled with gelato and whipped cream and topped with maraschino cherries. She set one of them in front of Shizuru; the other, at her seat. Shizuru opened her eyes upon hearing the clink of the glass meeting the table.

Her eyes lit up in delight as she saw what the bluenette had prepared.

"Sicilian pistachio gelato with whipped cream on top? Ara, there's even a cherry. Very classy indeed~"

Shizuru purred the last part playfully. Her grin grew wider as she saw Natsuki bite back a blush.

"Shi-Shizuru!" The bluenette sputtered, huffing exasperatedly as she began to eat her gelato.

A mischievous glint entered the crimson eyes as she made as if to relent.

"Kannin na, Natsuki."

She called out in a singsong voice, reaching over to pick up her spoon and eat her dessert with it. She scooped the cherry from the swirl of whipped cream and brought it to her mouth, pausing once the cherry had touched her lips.

Natsuki paused in eating to glance at her curiously.

"Hai." Shizuru stated amicably as she deposited her cherry onto Natsuki's partially-eaten glass of gelato. The bluenette gave her a quizzical look before retrieving said dropped cherry, spooning it into her mouth.

"Thanks…do you not like cherries?"

Shizuru, meanwhile, had resumed eating her dessert.

"No, I do not dislike cherries."

A slight coquettish blush tinged her cheeks.

_I know I wanted to tease my Natsuki, but I hadn't imagined that it would feel so…revealing. _

"I just wanted to give Natsuki my cherry, that's all." Shizuru stated with a smile on her face. She took another spoonful of her gelato.

_And wait…3…2…and cue!_

Natsuki dropped her spoon on the table with a small clatter. Her face was red, very red.

_My N-Natsuki is just t-t-too cute~!_

Shizuru couldn't contain her laughter, her giggles filling the air lightheartedly.

"N-Natsuki is just too c-c-cute~!" Shizuru laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

Natsuki watched the laughing brunette for a few moments before the corners of her mouth upturned in a smile. She sighed.

"You love teasing me, don't you?" She jabbed playfully as she recovered her spoon from the kitchen table.

Shizuru grinned widely as she resumed eating her gelato once again.

"You love it when I do." Shizuru countered, smile still very much there.

* * *

><p>After the pair finished their gelato, Natsuki made to clean up the dishes and leftovers, but was stopped by the brunette.<p>

"Shizuru?"

"Natsuki, allow me. You did all the cooking and serving; the least I can do is clean up." Shizuru smoothly interjected as the bluenette reached for her parfait glass.

"I would be a terrible hostess if I made my guest wash the dishes…" Natsuki reached for the glass again, to which it rose into the air and out of her reach.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki tried again after she had deposited her own glass into the sink. This time Shizuru moved the glass to behind her back.

Natsuki reached around Shizuru to try and grab the glass when Shizuru's arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling the younger woman close.

The bluenette shivered slightly as her lack of movement suddenly reminded her she hadn't taken the nap she had probably needed earlier. The softness of the brunette's hair tickling her cheeks, Shizuru's calming scent, and the warm puffs of air near her ear probably weren't helping either.

"Natsuki." The accented voice breathily whispered into her ear, making her tighten her grip on the brunette's waist.

"Natsuki must be very tired from doing all of this for me while she's still on her menstrual cycle." The voice spoke soothingly, as Shizuru sensed the burst of strength leaving the bluenette.

Natsuki grunted something that sounded like a "not really".

"Did Natsuki take a nap earlier?"

"No…I didn't have the time to." Natsuki murmured softly as she closed her eyes.

"Then Natsuki should rest while I clean up, alright?" Shizuru set the parfait glass on the table, sensing that the younger woman was not going to try to take it from her.

"…but…you're my guest…" Natsuki's tone turned pouty as she willed herself to break the embrace and wash the dishes in the sink.

"Puppy Natsuki is _very_ hard to resist, but I must insist, ne?" Shizuru blew softly behind Natsuki's ear, making the bluenette's legs all but give out from underneath her and hoisted the younger woman in her arms in a princess hold.

Natsuki struggled to struggle her way out of it for a few moments, before tiredly acquiescing as Shizuru carried her to her bed, laying her in it and tucking her in. Natsuki quickly dozed off, not noticing as Shizuru softly kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

"You'll need your strength later~"

Shizuru quietly murmured to herself as she paused at the doorframe, dimming the lights from the hallway and kitchen before heading to the sink to wash the dishes. She smiled to herself as she pulled the apron over her head and rolled up her sleeves.

* * *

><p>AN:

Konbanwa…YH desu! *bows* It's been a while…yes it has. Well, first order of business: あけましておめでとう！Happy New Year! Happy Late Birthday to Shizuru! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! A lot has happened lately…yeah stuff that makes my head spin. But, hopefully things have calmed down and I'm starting to adjust or at least attempting to. Yesh…stuff. I'm starting to write again though! I haven't forgotten about fanfiction! It's just been a hard struggle getting myself to write. Maybe I'll start writing more now that I have no friends here…-_- Reality is cruel, but tea makes it better! Anyways, I think I mentioned this in an author's notes before, but I'll be wrapping this one in a few chapters probably! Rating…what is it now…? Looks like it's T right now…so as anyone's guess may not be, that will likely change in these last chapters! Oooh…yes, but thanks for sticking around (if you have) and hope you enjoyed your stay! Please read and maybe drop a comment or review?

Matta ne,

-YH


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

oh, and not grammar/proofread yet...

* * *

><p>Natsuki groaned lightly as she opened her eyes. She felt lightheaded.<p>

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken a nap…" She sighed deeply as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.

The blunette closed her eyes and let her head hang as she patiently waited for blood flow to resume. Well, whatever blood she had left, she mused.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, lifting her head to look about the room right as a certain brunette walked in to check on her.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called, seeing that the woman was sitting up in bed. She squatted next to the bed, softly catching Natsuki's free hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

A warm smile came across the woman's expression as she watched the sleep-dazed woman try to pull herself together.

_Sleepy Natsuki is also very cute~!_

She thought to herself as the blunette's head drooped slightly; a likely indication that she had fallen asleep again.

She gently rubbed the hand in between hers as she spoke in a soothing tone.

"Natsuki, are you asleep?"

"…no…." The blunette murmured softly, adjusting herself so that her cheek was now nuzzling into the brunette's hands. Natsuki's eyes were still closed, and Shizuru felt the warm pulse of air as the blunette breathed.

Shizuru blushed, her smile growing into an unladylike grin.

_I-I can't handle this! Th-This is j-just t-t-too cute~~! Kya~!_

"Na~tsu~kiiii~!" Shizuru purred as she nuzzled into Natsuki's cheek, making the blunette stir.

At a soft touch to her cheek, Natsuki opened her eyes to see Shizuru gazing lovingly down at her. She wasn't quite aware of what was happening, nor did Shizuru give her time to think.

It was only a moment before Shizuru's face descended towards her own and she felt soft lips kiss hers. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation.

She sighed softly into the kiss as the brunette threaded a hand through her hair, causing a small smile to form on the brunette's lips.

_I'll file that away for later…but for now…~_

Shizuru nibbled softly on the Natsuki's lower lip, tongue occasionally darting forward softly. Natsuki's eyes were closed, but the blush dusting her cheeks let Shizuru know she was enjoying it.

Sensing no resistance, the brunette ran her fingers through Natsuki's hair once again, eliciting a soft moan. She smoothly maneuvered her tongue between Natsuki's lips, letting a small moan of her own leak out as she thoroughly explored Natsuki's mouth. The brunette couldn't believe how sweet her Natsuki tasted; it was a taste she had only yet sampled yet already addicted to.

Shizuru felt pleased as Natsuki's tongue cautiously began to play with her own, willingly obliging as Natsuki's hands came up and gently tugged her closer as she felt Natsuki's tongue slip into her mouth.

Shizuru audibly moaned into the kiss as Natsuki prodded around in her mouth and cautiously played with her tongue. Natsuki flinched, slightly startled by the sound and Shizuru blushed a bit surprised herself.

The blunette, caught off-guard by the sound, timidly withdrew from Shizuru's mouth and broke the kiss, a blush rampant on her face as she gazed timidly at the brunette. Shizuru, though a bit embarrassed herself pouted in disappointment as they separated.

"Ikezu~" She whined cutely, still gazing down at the flustered and now-very-awake blunette. Needless to say, Natsuki had been incredibly turned on by that moan.

_Sh-Sh-She just m-m-moaned! And it was incredibly….s-s-sexy…!_ _Ohmigah, why did you just freak out, Natsuki Kuga?! You idiot! _

Natsuki cried inside, her embarrassment making it hard for her to meet the brunette's alluring and piercing crimson gaze.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru breathlessly whispered softly, gently running her fingers through Natsuki's hair and directing her gaze to meet hers.

Natsuki forced herself to meet the gaze, finding herself lost in those deep crimson eyes. Shizuru bit her lip as she watched Natsuki's eyes search hers. Worry was beginning to gnaw at the pit of her stomach.

_Am I moving too fast, I wonder? I don't want to scare Natsuki off…_

Shizuru clenched the sheets underneath her as fears irrationally encroached upon her.

_W-What if Natsuki doesn't want to be with me…? I-I d-don't know what I would do if that happened…!_

She gripped the sheets tighter.

_Calm down, Shizuru…we just have to take things slowly…we'll be okay, I'm sure of it…_

"…Did I scare you earlier? If so I'm sorry…" Shizuru trailed off nervously, averting her gaze.

Natsuki recognized the dark swirling emotion in the brunette's eyes.

_She… thinks I'm going to leave her?_

Natsuki blinked once in confusion, not paying attention as Shizuru started softly rambling. _Huh?_

"Sakki no….sono…uchi…" [Earlier, that…I mean, I…]Shizuru's voice melodic tone faltered slightly as she searched for the words to say.

_Why would I leave her?_

_Wait, does she think she's moving too fast? Was it because of the way I reacted to the moan? You idiot! Why did you freak out?! _

_But now's not the time to be beating yourself up about it. I need to let Shizuru know…I liked it…though… damn…it's still embarrassing!_

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru's averted face to find her lips moving, pausing occasionally as Shizuru chewed her lip lightly.

"….And I, uh….it surprised me to-" The poor woman was still rambling nervously. Natsuki found the site cute and incredibly endearing. Natsuki mustered her courage and reached up a hand to cup Shizuru's cheek.

"Shizuru." The blunette interrupted the brunette mid-sentence, the hand on her cheek causing her to turn to face Natsuki, Shizuru a bit surprised at the sudden touch.

Natsuki gently stroked the soft cheek, relaxing the brunette as she debated how to say what she wanted to say.

"I liked it. A lot. I'm, uh, not used to hearing those so it surprised me a little bit, but I liked it. Alright?"

Shizuru felt her eyes moisten as Natsuki spoke softly, nuzzling into the warm hand caressing her cheek.

"Natsuki." Shizuru softly murmured as she softly kissed the hand that had been on her cheek. From what had chained her back for years, Natsuki had released her with a sentence.

Though a bit embarrassed, Natsuki smiled relieved that the misunderstanding had been cleared.

Shizuru leaned over, softly kissing Natsuki on each cheek and on her eyes, causing the blunette to close them. The blunette blushed embarrassed by the attention and by the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying such attention.

A soft nibble to her earlobe caused her to breathe sharply. A sultry voice whispered breathily in her ear, causing her blush to spread.

"Then…I'll let you hear it."

* * *

><p>AN:

Dun dun dun…cliffy….meh, maybe-ish?

Konbanwa, YH desu *bows* It's been a while…once again, haha…sumimasen deshita! Well, I finaaaallly updated this fic. Yaaay…I suppose. Well, with life and everything, updating hasn't been happening as much as I would or probably reader-san tachi would like, but eventually…probably. Anyways, I'm thinking one more chapter, and that chapter will definitely change the rating…so please look forward to it? It hopefully won't be as long a wait for that chapter…

Thanks again for all the reviews! I take the time to read each and every one, and it always makes me happy to see what you guys think!

Please drop a review or comment if you feel like it! Thanks for stopping by, and hope you enjoyed your stay!

YH


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

><p>The sultry voice whispering in her ear sent shivers running up the blunette's spine.<p>

"Then, I'll let Natsuki hear it."

The blunette squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a hand softly come in contact with her cheek. When nothing happened save for a thumb gently caressing her skin, Natsuki cautiously opened her eyes.

Shizuru had withdrawn, a warm smile gracing the older woman's beautifully flushed features. Their gazes met, and the towering woman bent down to kiss her cheek, making her close an eye.

The brunette's girlish grin grew wider when she withdrew once again, gazing down lovingly into Natsuki's emerald green eyes.

"But not tonight."

"Huh?"

Natsuki was dumbfounded, meeting the brunette's gaze with confusion evident in her eyes. The brunette giggled at the blunette, tackling her in a protective embrace.

"There will time for that...later. For now, I'd rather my Natsuki work on feeling better."

Though hidden from the brunette, the blunette's expression softened as her arms went around returning the warm hug.

"Sumanai." [Sorry for the trouble/inconvenience, Shizuru.]

* * *

><p>The two women decided to turn in early for the evening, the pair snuggling together in bed having changed and otherwise finished the necessary preparations for sleep.<p>

Shizuru was comfortably nestled against the blunette's bosom, the brunette's arms encircling the blunette's waist, their legs lethargically entangled together.

Natsuki experimentally ran her fingers through the brunette's tawny tresses, eliciting a soft sigh from the older woman.

_Oh?_

The blunette repeated her motion getting another soft sigh, along with some slight wriggling of the body lying next to her.

_Oh~_

Natsuki stroked the woman's head again, this time leading to a hand softly gripping and pulling on the front of her shirt.

"Ikezu…."

Shizuru murmured softly. She sleepily looked up as a low chuckle rumbled through the blunette's body, a smile evident on the woman's face.

"Gomen. It's just…too cute." The blunette laughed softly, making the brunette pout.

"Ikezu….especially when I'm trying my best to hold back for Natsuki's sake…"

She sniffled half-pitifully, obscuring her face from the other occupant in the bed, hand still loosely gripping the other woman's shirt.

Shizuru was caught slightly off-guard as a pair of hands softly brought her head back up. Natsuki pulled her head closer until their foreheads were touching. They both were blushing slightly.

The blunette leaned forward and captured the brunette's lips softly, making Shizuru close her eyes for a few moments.

When they broke, Natsuki grinned at her.

"I know. Soon, I promise."

It was Shizuru's turn to avert her gaze, touched and a bit embarrassed.

"…Ikezu…"

The blunette softly pet the woman's head in reply before the pair drifted off in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>Natsuki awoke with a start, face heavily flushed. She blinked several times trying to calm her quickened breathing. She looked to her side, seeing the brunette sleeping soundly beside her. Apparently her movements had not disturbed the woman's slumber.<p>

The blunette sighed softly, placing a hand on her heart for a moment while she attempted to still her raging heart.

…_This is the worst… _She thought to herself as she gingerly maneuvered out of bed and padded to the bathroom for some extra security. _Might as well change it while I'm up…_

She glanced at the time in the darkness. _1:46 in the morning, huh…_

Natsuki groaned lightly as she switched on the bathroom lights and sat down, fumbling with the thin plastic wrapper.

_At least it should be over soon…_she snuck a glance downwards, and perked up slightly at the thought.

"But man," She murmured softly to her reflection as she washed her hands, "I can't handle the hormones…"

She splashed some cold water on her face, rinsing away some of the heat that dusted her cheeks. She wiped the thought from her mind as she dried her face.

_Not to mention they make me extremely….hor-…aroused…_

The blunette cried a bit on the inside.

_Dammit, I hate hormones! ;-;_

Needless to say, her dream had been of the more Shizuru-steamy variety. She sighed in resignation as she switched the lights back off and padded back to the bed.

"Soon," she murmured softly as she crawled back into bed and closed her eyes, turning on her side to face the sleeping brunette's back.

* * *

><p>"Mn?" Shizuru murmured softly in inquiry as she felt the sheets rustle upon the blunette's return. She rolled onto her other side to face the sleeping blunette.<p>

She sleepily half-opened an eye to see that the blunette was sleeping. The soft, even breathing she heard told her that the blunette had been asleep for some time.

She hadn't felt the blunette leave earlier, and didn't think much time had passed from when she had felt the movement into the bed. Shizuru gave up on thinking about it and settled herself on her side more comfortably.

She knew from experience that her reaction times and thoughts didn't always connect in the time scheme she thought they did when she was sleeping.

* * *

><p>As morning approached and the light in the room grew brighter, one of the two women stirred. The woman who had stirred slowly opened her eyes to see the still-sleeping form of the other woman.<p>

A smile graced her face as she took in the fair complexion, the sleep having tousled the long, dark hair into messy strands that were strewn across the woman's face and pillow, the soft rise and fall of the woman's chest as she breathed.

Shizuru propped herself up on her elbow, leaning over to tuck away some of the stray hairs from Natsuki's face.

The blunette, previously on her back, rolled over to face Shizuru, murmuring something unintelligible as she resettled herself onto her side.

The brunette grinned, softly stroking the soft cheek.

_My Natsuki is just too cute. Ah~ how I could see myself waking up to this every morning~_

She stole a glance at the time.

8:22 AM.

_Well, _she mused, _I'll enjoy this for a little while longer before I wake her up._

* * *

><p>It was nearly nine, and Shizuru decided that it would be a good time to wake her sleeping beauty.<p>

She leaned forward, softly murmuring the blunette's name before touching her soft lips to hers.

"Natsuki."

Shizuru pulled back, tentatively awaiting a response. She hadn't felt much of a response to the kiss, but she figured that was normal as it was a chaste kiss.

She frowned slightly when nothing but a light dusting of pink was her only reaction.

The older woman inched closer, bringing a hand to cup the woman's cheek. She caressed it lightly.

"Natsukiii…"

The blunette's eyebrows furrowed momentarily before stilling again. She murmured what Shizuru caught to be part of her name.

"…'Zuru…."

Cheeks blushing in delight and slight embarrassment at what she interpreted as an utterance of an endearing pet name for her, Shizuru blushed slightly as she leaned in towards the blunette once again.

"Na-tsu-kiiii~" She cooed before capturing the younger woman's lips in a deep, rousing kiss.

She grinned into the kiss as she felt the blunette reciprocate, although gradually. Natsuki's eyes fluttered open once they broke, a dazed but content look on her face.

"Shizuru…" She breathed softly, her sleep-husked voice sounding more charming than usual to the brunette.

Shizuru offered her a warm smile.

"Good morning, my Natsuki."

The blunette yawned as she stretched her body a bit.

" 'Morning…"

Natsuki inched over towards the brunette and snuggled up against her in greeting. Shizuru willingly obliged, inwardly dying of a cuteness overload. The snuggly and cuddly side of Natsuki, she decided, was simply irresistible.

The blunette closed her eyes as she waited for her body to more fully wake up.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked softly. Shizuru threaded her fingers through the blunette's hair, eliciting a soft hum of approval.

"Very well, thank you. What about Natsuki? You woke up once during the night?"

"Mn? Yeah…I had to use the bathroom and then I washed my face."

The brunette hummed in reply, pondering the thought as she continued stroking the blunette's hair. Her lips curved upwards in a smile as a silly thought came to mind. Having experience with the female cycle and hormone fluctuations of her own, Natsuki mentioning washing her face with cold water raised a flag that Shizuru couldn't wait for.

"Natsuki's period is almost over, right?"

The response was delayed as a moment of silence had elapsed in the brunette's thinking.

"Mn? Yeah…probably tonight, thank god."

_Ara ara…_

"Is that so…would Natsuki like to walk around the park? I haven't actually walked around it before."

Shizuru sat up, gently nudging the woman to a sitting position. She waited as the blunette stretched her arms, yawned then rubbed her eyes.

"Sure. I can take you around the park. What do you want for breakfast? I'll make it…"

The blunette sighed as she got out of the bed and padded towards the bathroom. The brunette did likewise, following the woman into the outer area of the bathroom. She leaned against the doorframe as Natsuki used the bathroom.

"Ara, really?"

"Yeah." Natsuki replied from where she sat. Not hearing an immediate reply, the blunette thought aloud.

"Would…omelets be alright? I could whip up some waffles too."

Shizuru smiled as the woman emerged from the bathroom and washed her hands, moving aside as she finished brushing her teeth and waited for the other woman to do the same.

"Omelets," she said, pulling Natsuki in for a fresh, minty kiss, "sound wonderful. Ookini."

The blush that followed only accentuated the cuteness of the woman next to her.

"O-Oh…sure."

The brunette grinned, following the blunette from the bathroom into the kitchen.

"Would Natsuki like any assistance?"

The blunette paused, a carton of eggs in her hand.

"Uh….if you want to make some tea or something? The other stuff shouldn't take that long."

Shizuru wrapped her arms around the blunette's waist, purposefully planting a kiss on the blunette's nape.

"I'll make some milk tea for us if Natsuki wouldn't mind."

Her lips lingered a bit longer, a bit closer to the woman's skin as she said this, causing the blunette to suppress a shiver. The corners of the brunette's lips curved upwards in a smile before she released the younger woman from the embrace.

"A-Ah. That should be fine. Tea is in the cabinet to the right of the fridge."

_This will work rather nicely. _Shizuru couldn't resist. She leaned in and softly pecked the woman on the cheek before proceeding to check Natsuki's selection of teas.

"Ookini, uchi no Natsuki." She drawled playfully.

Natsuki erupted in a blush, stunned and sputtering momentarily before recovering. _No way…_she thought to herself…_it's almost as if she knows about last night…_she sighed softly inside…_nah, must be the hormones…_

"S-Sure…"

The blunette shook her head lightly, chuckling as she resumed preparations for making breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Gochisousama deshita" [Thank you for the meal]<p>

Shizuru leaned over, gently cupping the blunette's chin to turn her towards her before leaning in for a kiss. When she had sensed that the blunette had gotten over her slight surprise she deepened the kiss, intentionally leaking a sigh softly as she did so.

Natsuki's face flushed as she sighed in return, losing her thoughts. Shizuru grinned as she detected the slightest whimper as they broke. She lovingly traced the woman's cheek with her fingers.

"Ookini, my Natsuki. The omelets and waffles were delicious."

She paused to let the blunette recollect her thoughts.

"I'm glad you liked it. I liked the milk tea you made, too." The blunette gave her a shy but genuine smile. Shizuru's smile grew wider.

"Oh, and I especially liked that the waffles were green tea flavored."

The blunette perked up slightly at the comment, grinning at the brunette.

"Oh? I had the batter from when I made crepes, so I just improvised and put it in the waffle maker."

"Green tea crepes?" Natsuki laughed at the excited twinkle in the brunette's eyes.

"I'll make them for you sometime then."

"I look forward to it."

The blunette stood up, grabbing the now-empty plates.

"Let me wash these really quick and then we can walk around the park."

Shizuru stood up also, carrying the empty mugs in her hands.

"I'll help also; that way the work will go twice as fast. Ne?"

The brunette pecked the blunette's cheek before passing Natsuki to the kitchen sink while the blunette stood there temporarily stunned.

"S-Shizuru!" She whined softly before joining the brunette at the sink. Shizuru simply chuckled in reply.

* * *

><p>"Wow," The brunette breathed out, her breath condensing in a small cloud, "it really is beautiful."<p>

The two women had hiked up a trail that scaled part of the mountains and were now looking out from an outcropping of rocks, sitting on it with their feet resting in front of them.

The blunette hummed in agreement. "It really is, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Shizuru murmured softly. "It's hard to believe that you can make it up this far the mountain just by walking." The brunette turned around to look at the top of the mountains, the luxurious houses atop it tiny boxes. Natsuki turned and followed her gaze.

"That's true. You can go all the way up. I've seen some people hike from the park to the top and paraglide to the bottom."

The brunette hummed in amazement and fascination, squinting slightly at the snow-capped ridges before turning back towards the lake. She gazed appreciatively at the breathtaking view before her, of the entire lake, of the surrounding snowy hills, of the snow-capped houses, and of the romantic melancholy overcast tone of the sky around it.

It was transcendental. It made her feel incredibly small in comparison, and the thought both humbled and comforted her immensely.

A timid arm on her shoulder pulled the woman back to her body. She looked at Natsuki inquisitively, an averted gaze and blush her only answer.

"Natsuki?" She breathed softly.

Natsuki grunted softly, pulling the brunette closer.

"…It's cold…" The younger woman muttered, hiding her face in her scarf. _Cute~!_

Shizuru didn't need to be told twice. She eagerly took the invitation to cuddle, firmly grabbing onto the blunette's arm and snuggling closer before resting her head on the blunette's shoulder, sighing blissfully as the two continued to gaze out from the outcropping.

After a few minutes of silence the blunette softly broke the silence. She looked as if she was speaking to the wind.

"I'm…really glad I met you, Shizuru…"

Shizuru looked up, a blush on her face as she checked for confirmation that she had heard correctly.

She was met with only the side view of the fair, cold-kissed complexion as the blunette did not turn to face her.

"I'm really glad I met my Natsuki as well." Shizuru returned in kind, turning back to gaze at the horizon. She nuzzled into the blunette's jacket, letting her know she appreciated that she had said the sentiment aloud.

"Shizuru!" The blunette called loudly, startling the older woman slightly. She sat up to face the blunette. "Is everything alright?"

"I! I…I think I m-might…" Natsuki took a deep breath, making fists with her gloves. She turned to meet the brunette's gaze, seeing the confusion in the deep crimson irises.

She painstakingly kept the gaze, even though every instinct in her body told her to break eye contact. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, and her face was very, very flushed.

Her voice came out softer than she had intended, but the brunette was still able to hear the younger woman clearly.

"…be…in…l-lo…..lo…love… with you…" She finished, barely giving voice to the last half of her statement.

Shizuru's eyes widened, she blushed, and her heart started pounding as furiously as Natsuki's.

"N-Natsuki…ima…n-nante..?" [N-Natsuki…w-what did you just say?]

Natsuki averted her eyes for a moment before forcing them back to meet Shizuru's. "I said…I might be…inlovewithyou…" She ran her words together in a flustered murmur.

The older woman's face lit up in a mixture of delight, excitement, and happiness. She was in pure bliss. "Natsuki," she softly breathed, reaching out with gloved hands to turn the flustered blunette's face towards her, smiling genuinely with a blush dusting her own cheeks.

"I love _you_." She said with a giddy grin. Natsuki's blush intensified if that was possible, a small steam cloud erupting from her face.

She was at a loss for words, her mouth opening and closing several times without a sound passing through her lips.

"I…a…I-….wh-…"

Unable to resist, Shizuru leaned and kissed the younger woman senseless, making the woman close her eyes.

Shizuru touched her forehead to the blunette's, smiling softly at the slightly-less-flustered woman. She rubbed the blunette's head in a soothing manner.

"My Natsuki loves me too?"

"Yes…she does…" Natsuki murmured bashfully in reply, gaze directed downwards.

Shizuru's grin widened as she continued petting the woman's head.

"Yokatta." [I'm glad]

The brunette suddenly stiffened, making the blunette look up in concern. The sudden influx of bliss and happiness had severely…crumbled Shizuru's restraints. She _really _wanted to push her Natsuki down…_Ara ara, I need to get a grip on my emotions for a little while longer…_

"Shizuru, you okay?" Natsuki worried that they might have been outside for too long.

"Let's…head back, okay? We've already walked around the lake today too; you must be cold." She slowly stood up, helping the brunette carefully stand up from where they had been sitting.

Shizuru offered a small smile as she took the outstretched hand as they carefully hiked back down the path.

"Ookini."

* * *

><p>AN: *peeks out from behind door*. Konbanwa…it's been a while…my sincerest apologies! Lately stress overload has been, well, overload so I've been too stressed to write…-_-. Ahaha, the funny thing about this chapter is that it's been sitting in my documents for almost three months…during which I haven't published anything…*sigh*. Well my internet is down at the moment so I don't know when this will go live onto the site but this is the penultimate chapter to this story! (At least I think so…but plans change) Man, it's been…three years since I started writing this fic? Wow… I guess maybe I'll write some reflection stuff in the author's notes in the next chapter… Please read and/or review?

As always, hope you enjoyed your stay!

Matta ne,

YH


End file.
